Miracels and Harmony
by BigChillFreak
Summary: A new group of digidestine rises but why? an old enemy is returning and only harmony and miracles will will be able to help deafeate it along with their new friendship what will happen in this version of digimon-im changing this to T for launage
1. Chapter 1

_**Enter Fladramon and Hydramon**_

_**AFTER READING SO MUCH MIRACLESVEEMON I GOT THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD**_

It's been four years since that day, my sister and I became regular friends with both Tai and Kari, Along with Sora.

Hanoka and me were playing with some boys from our soccer team; Hanoka was the only girl on it but the coach let her play when he saw how good we played together and were always a tag team.

"Hey Noka!" I called to my sister in her shortened name as I kicked her the ball only to have Yuma mess up my balance as he tried to take from me and this boy with a hat and blond hair caught it.

I walked over to him and he looked at me weirdly before complementing me on my goggles and gave me the ball before I could even thank him.

My sister asked me who he was but I had never seen him before although he did look familiar to us.

We played til the bell unknown that after school our lives would never be the same again.

(In Class)

We both sat in our seats which were next to each other.

"Hey guys" said a familiar voice as we looked up to see Kari standing in front of us.

"Sup, kari" said Hanoka.

"Hey kari looks like were the same class again" daisuke said to her as the three smiled.

The teacher walked in with the kid daisuke and Hanoka had seen that morning.

"Looks like we got Mr. Hamasaki, again joy" said the older of the twins sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey it's that kid from this morning" daisuke said.

They heard a gasp come from Kari as they looked at her.

"Hello class to start things off I would like to introduce a new student" he gestured to the boy.

"Hello my name's takeru takaishi, but my friends call me TK" he said with bow of his head and a smile.

"Please take the seat behind kari" he said.

"Together again" he said to Kari.

"Just like old times" she answered.

"Hey again" we said making him look at us.

"Oh, nice to see you again" he said to daisuke.

"You met"? Kari said surprised.

"Yeah, this morning" TK told her.

"I'm Hanoka and you already met my brother daisuke" she said.

"So your twins"? He asked.

"Yep: they replied when.

"If you are done"

They looked up to see the teacher standing over them as they stopped their conversation and the day started with math to daisuke's dismay.

(After school)

School was finally over and thee twins invited their childhood friend and new one to hang out after school which the two accept when some purple haired girl ran up to them.

"Hey!" she yelled out to the group.

"Hi Yolie" said TK as she came over with a note.

"Are you Hikari kamiya" she asked as Kari nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked as the girl gave her the note and both Kari and TK got a serious expression on their faces.

"Sorry guys something's come up maybe we can hang out another time" said Kari as we nodded and went home.

Half way there we were talking about soccer when these two lights, one magenta and the other blue hit our hands. We looked to see to devices in our hands, hanoka's was white and magenta while daisuke's was blue and white.

"What are they?" said Hanoka.

"I don't know sis?" said daisuke.

The two continued home and saw the house was completely empty not that it was a surprise Jun was probably with her friends and their parents worked late. The two did their homework; well Hanoka did while she forced her younger brother to do his.

They were twins but there was one difference, both of them were smart but it was daisuke's low attention span to school that made him fail his classes. Hanoka was smart but only because she paid attention many found it strange that they were related and even though she was popular she only hanged out with her brother and other friends.

Through this many rumors flew about her being arrogant and self-centered but she ignored them.

They were in their room it was evening already almost night when their weird devices started to beep. Both didn't know what was happening when a light shot out from their computer before they were surrounded by darkness.

(In the digital world)

"Ow, my head" said Hanoka.

"You can say that again" said daisuke as they both looked at their surroundings and saw they were in a forest in front of a cave.

They walked in as they looked around and that's when they noticed the change in their clothing.

As now daisuke was wearing a blue flamed jacket with a fur lined colloer with a white shirt and brown shorts. While Hanoka had a black shirt with a magenta jacket with a hood and white shorts.

"Talk about a new wardrobe" she said.

"Yeah but mine outfits better than yours" daisuke said to his sister.

"Dream on little brother" as she gave him a noggie.

They finally saw a much larger part of the cave; they looked around and saw two eggs on the ground.

They looked exactly the same only the one the left was different colors of blue with a golden spike on it and a blue sun symbol on it.

The one on the right was different hues of orange and red with the same symbol and a silver spike on it. Their devices started to beep as they neared the eggs. They both suddenly got an urge to touch them as they went over and picked them up. Two lights shot out of the holes and two silhouettes became visible in the magenta and orange light.

Suddenly two dragons appeared from the light.

"Yeah! Free at last, free at last!" yelled the blue one.

"Yeah, finally" said the magenta one happily jumping up and down.

"Hi I'm v-mon" v-mon said to daisuke shaking his hand.

"And I'm d-mon" said the magenta one shaking hanoka's hand.

"I'm daisuke" he said to the dragon as he was getting over his shock.

"And I'm his sister Hanoka" she said getting over her shock as well.

"Nice to meet you Dai" said v-mon shortening his name.

"You to Noka" she said surprising me by call me that.

V-mon was blue and white with a horn on his nose. Two ears like things were on his head and his back had three spikes with a yellow V on his head, along with red brown eyes.

D-mon was a light magenta and white color with four small horns on her head and one in the middle of her head that resembled a bird feather. She had two small wings not capable of flight, pretty sky blue eyes and a yellow diamond on her head.

"We've been waiting a long time for you guys" said v-mon.

"Us?" the two asked.

"Yep, because you guys were the only ones who could move the digi egg of courage" they said with pride.

"Digi egg"

"Of courage?" said daisuke and Hanoka.

"Yep were your digimon partners" they said looking proud again.

"What's a digimon?" they asked.

"Digimon is short for digital monster but lots of us are nice while some of them aren't" said d-mon.

"And we might wanna leave who knows what dangerous digimon are hiding out their" said v-mon.

The twin's along with their twin digimon were being led by d-mon and v-mon to a place they said they could go home from.

The two were processing the information and while daisuke didn't give it a second thought, Hanoka was thinking about the reason this all happened and a vampire quickly flashed in her minded when someone pushed her down.

"NOKA!" yelled d-mon.

"You okay?" said d-mon as she had pushed her down and v-mon had done the same.

"Yeah were fine" said the twin's when a giant praying mantis appeared out of no were and attacked.

"Twin sickles!" it shouted as the four dodged the attack.

"Use your courage" said d-mon.

The humans were confused.

"Use your courage and say digimetal up" v- mon said jumping away from an attack from snimon as d-mon called him.

The two didn't understand what it meant but gave it a try since it was better than dying,

DIGIMETAL UP!

They yelled.

"V-mon armor shinka!" he was covered in orange flames as the pictures of agumon, greymon, metalgreymon and wargreymon appeared over him.

"D-mon armor shinka!" she was covered in blue flames as agumon, greymon, metalgreymon and wargreymon images appeared over her.

"Twin courage! Fladramon! Hydramon!"

Two taller versions of v-mon and d-mon wearing armor stood protectively in front of them.

**DIGI ANERLIZER**

**Fladramon I am the younger twin to Hydramon, as v-mon I used the power of courage to digivolve, my attacks are knuckle fire were I punch my opponent with a flaming fist and my fire rocket attack will burn you like a well done steak**

**Hydramon I am the older twin to Fladramon as d-mon I used the power of courage to digivolve, my flaring kick will leave a burn but my flaming tornado will make a wild fire look like an ember**

**When we combine our powers of flame we make the ultimate attack ultimate fire, a huge flaming meteor which always hits its mark**

"Knuckle fire!" he said shooting to flaming balls of flame at snimon hitting the digimon.

"Flaring kick" as blue flames covered her foot and she kicked the thing the in the gut.

"Get him Fladramon!" yelled daisuke.

"Show em what girls can do Hydramon!" she yelled leaving their fear as they watch their digimon.

"Fire rocket" as red flames cover Fladramon.

"Flaming tornado" as she spun around in a tornado made of blue flames.

The two attacked the snimon as it was destroyed. And the two turned back the power turning into two grey devices for daisuke and Hanoka.

"We did it! We did it!" the four cheered unaware of a lone dark ring watching them.

"those twin's might make this interesting at least they put up of fight unlike those other fools, said a boy watching the twins leave the digital world.

A little worm digimon just watched in the distance and wondered what was to come next.

(Back home)

"Is this going to keep happening" said Noka getting off her brother.

"Man for a girl you sure are heavy" he said as she gave him a look.

"Dai! Dai!" said a small voice as they looked down to see two small creatures. One was magenta and white with big blue eyes and a yellow diamond while the other was blue and white with big red brown eyes.

"Hey what happened to you guys?" daisuke asked v-mon.

"Yeah you shrunk" said Hanoka.

"Were chibimon and demimon now" said chibimon.

"Got any food?" asked demimon.

The two snuck some snacks into their room it was only 9:00 so Jun wasn't home probably with her friends still. The two ate and ate and ate shocking them.

"How can someone as small as you guys eat that much" asked daisuke.

"You mean like you" said Hanoka as daisuke ignored the comment. They talked with their new digimon for a while before going to bed unaware of the meeting taking place in a park.

(In the park)

That night all the original destine were in the park.

"So what do we need to talk about?" asked Joe.

"There might be a new group of digidestine" said izzy making Joe, Sora and matt gasp.

"Well what do you mean by that?" asked Sora.

"today we were able to get into the digital world and we found these two digi eggs with the mark of courage on them, only thing was I couldn't lift them up no one could" tai said with a serious look.

"Not only that, but a human called the digimon Emperor is causing trouble, he has a dark digivice that prevent our digimon from digivolving. We were almost killed by a monchromon he had under his control" said Kari shuddering from the memory that poor digimon.

They had almost not survived that encounter.

"These two kids that live in my new building have new versions of the digivices" said TK.

"So theirs two?" asked matt.

"No" Tai said as they looked at him.

"When I touched the eggs four lights shot out, Yolie and Cody have two of them but theirs two others out their" he said.

"Then we need to find them fast maybe they can move the digi eggs" said izzy.

"I can't go I have a test" said Joe.

"Band practice" said matt.

"Well I can go" said Sora.

"Great though that means I have to tell Dai and Noka I can't go to that movie we planned" said Kari as matt looked at her in confusion since he never met the twins.

"Who are Noka and dai?" asked matt.

"Hey do you mean daisuke and Hanoka Motomiya?" asked izzy getting their attention.

"You know them?" asked Tai.

"Well Hanoka anyway she told me she had a brother, she's really smart we met during a computer competition a few years back" he said.

"Yeah, daisuke's her younger brother" said Tai.

"Their twins but she's the older one" said Kari.

"I remember those two, they were always hanging out with you and Kari, daisuke was so much like Tai but he was a bit shy back then. Hanoka was always the over protective older sister I haven't seen them in a while" said Sora remembering the two.

"I met them today" said TK.

"Those two look exactly alike hanoka's just like a female version of daisuke" he said remember the two.

"You sure you want to lie to them after all they are tour friends" said Sora.

"exactly, I don't want them to get involved in this by accident, bad enough my little sister has to be put in danger but both dai and Noka are also like my siblings" said tai as they all saw how protective he was being.

"What's done is done but I'm sure they'll understand" said Kari.

The group left the park, unknown to Tai fate had already set in and he would have quit the shock the next morning.

**Okay at first daisuke was narrating but then I started to switch back and forth between then. If this sounds familiar it was because I got my ideas from you but changed stuff for my story**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Digi Team Complete**_

_**Next chapter hope I haven't driven you away. Kari and TK find out who the two new destine are, but will Yolie drive them away.**_

The next day passed like any other, except this time the twins brought their new twin digimon as well.

They were try all day to get Kari's attention but she had something else on her mind they finally caught her and TKs attention.

"Kari! Hey Kari!"

She turned to see the twins and was about to make up an excuse as much as she hated to lie to them, she saw a white and magenta device in noka's hand that made her freeze along with TK.

"Finally" said daisuke.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kari still shocked.

"This?" she asked as the two showed them the devices.

"Tai's gonna hate this" said TK.

"What do you mean Tai's gonna hate this" said daisuke looking at the two they were hiding something.

Suddenly two muffled voice's came from their back packs.

"Can we come out" said a high male voice.

"Cause were being smothered" said a high pitched female one.

"What was that?" asked TK.

Suddenly, "Kari! TK!" they turned to see Tai.

"Hey you two izzy's waiting and-oh, hi guys" said Tai as he saw the twin's.

But the two just gave him a serious look which took him aback they never looked like this well daisuke anyway.

"Tai what are you hiding" said Noka.

"Huh" he asked.

"You know what I mean, this" she said showing them her digivice as daisuke's showed his as well. Tai was stunned.

"Well?" she asked.

"Noka he's not going to say anything if you scare him" said daisuke trying to calm his sister down he had a temper but Noka was even scarier than him, must be a girl thing.

"Great bad enough Kari now you two, why does destiny have such a cruel scenes of humor" said Tai pissed at who ever got them involved.

"Umm, still confused" said daisuke.

"Come on well explain later" he said, but suddenly two creatures jumped from the twins bags gasping for air as they were picked upped by the two.

"Are you trying to kill us?" demimon asked.

"It's squishy in their" said chibimon.

"Explain later" said daisuke as they followed Tai into the computer room only to see izzy, Sora, Cody and Yolie.

"Hey guys" said Sora but even stared in shock and confusion when they saw the twins and their digimon.

"Sora!" said the twins as they went over to meet her.

"We haven't seen you for a while now" said daisuke.

"Yeah how are you sis" asked Noka.

"Just fine looks like Tai's fears became reality" she said looking at the in-training digimon.

"Sis?" izzy asked.

"Yeah, sora's been more of a sister than our real one so we started calling her that" said daisuke.

"Hello I'm Cody hida" said Cody to the two as he bowed his head freaking daisuke out by how mature he acted and Hanoka thought it was cute.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hanoka but you can call me Noka and this is demimon" she said to him and letting everyone else know who demimon was.

"I'm daisuke and this is chibimon" he said.

Yolie stayed silent but before anyone could inquire" Tai Kamiya, is that you?" said a voice as they turned to see a teacher that Tai knew and for the sake of the digital world Tai distracted him.

"Well might as well get going" said Sora as they entered the digital world.

"Everyone okay?" asked izzy as he looked over the grassland.

"So this is the digital world, hey our cloths changed" said Cody as he and Yolie looked themselves over.

"Yeah, that happens" said daisuke as they held v-mon and d-mon.

"What happened to the little guys?" asked Yolie.

"We grew up" said v-mon making them laugh.

"Always making jokes" said d-mon.

"Well someone has too" he told his sister.

"How did you guys get your digimon anyway?" izzy asked.

"After these things appeared we got sucked into our computer pulled two eggs from the ground got two dragons called digimon, evolved and beat the bad guy you know the usual" said daisuke.

"Those two are so alike" said d-mon.

"No kidding v-mon and daisuke might as well be brothers" said Hanoka.

The group walked as the others excluding Cody and Yolie called for their digimon. Yolie stayed away from Hanoka confusing her.

"Izzy!"

"Sora!"

"Kari"

"TK!"

A pink bird, red bug, brown hamster with bat wings and a white cat that looked familiar to the twins ran over to greet their partners.

"Izzy you're a sight for sore eyes" said tentomon

"Biyomon" said Sora.

"I've missed you Sora" she said.

"I've missed you two" Sora replied.

Suddenly before they could intro duce the new kids a huge shadow fell over them. The group dodged an attack and the twins recognized the new digimon.

Gatomon tried to attack the snimon but he beat her back easy, "snimon but we destroyed him" said daisuke surprising the rest of the group.

"Looks like we have to fight again" said Hanoka as they brought out their digivices.

DIGIMETAL UP!

They yelled as v-mon and d-mon digivolved "Twin courage! Fladramon! Hydramon!"

"Knuckle fire!" "Flaring kick"

"Armor Digivolve?" izzy asked.

Suddenly the earth shook as purple and white mole digimon with a drill on his nose and dark ring came out of the ground.

**Drigomemon lives deep inside the caverns of the digital world. His drill spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist**

"I hate the dentist" said Fladramon.

"Do you even know what a dentist is" asked Hydramon her blue eyes looked at him in amusement.

"No but they sound scary" he said attacking snimon again when "Bone Boomerang!" the kids dodged the attack as a thing that looked like the abominable snowman came out of no were.

**Mojiymon is a frosty digimon from the Snow Mountains. His bone boomerang will make your head spin**

"Dai"

"Noka!"

The two digimon were distracted giving snimon the opportunity to hit them making them turn back.

The two ran over to their partners and rejoined their friends or at least tried to when Drigomemon suddenly attacked with daisuke and v-mon pushing their sisters out of the way as they fell in the hole.

"Daisuke!"

"V-mon!"

But the two were long gone and they both prepared to go after them when Sora stopped them.

"Sora let me go" she said.

"Noka daisuke wouldn't want you to get hurt let's find them together" she said as I slowly agreed.

(A while later)

Daisuke slowly woke up, he had blacked out. And when his vision cleared he saw he was hanging from the side of the cliff.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're just hanging out" a voice said making him look around for the source.

"Who are you?" I asked when I spotted a boy not much older than me and my sister, he was dressed in really strange clothes and his blue hair was in a wild sort of style.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life", he said.

"Really I always thought my worst nightmare involved eternal school for the rest of my life" I joked the only thing he could do at the moment.

(With Hanoka and the others)

"Come on we have to find him, when we find those digimon I'm gonna tear them apart" said Hanoka.

"Yeah, if they hurt them I'll destroy them" said d-mon.

"Calm down why do you want to hurt the digimon" asked Sora she didn't hear her mention the emperor once.

"because their evil monster's I'm glad your guys digimon are nice, first time we came here we got into a fight with another snimon with glowy red eyes and this black ring on him. Luckily Hydramon and Fladramon destroyed him and the bastard had it coming" she said no remorse in her voice.

"You mean you killed him?!" said a shock TK and Kari everyone gave them shocked looks.

"Yeah, so he'll come back one day" said d-mon not at all guilty about killing snimon.

"You killed an innocent digimon" said Yolie clearly mad; the others had explained the digimon emperor situation to her and Cody.

"He was no innocent he almost cut us to shreds" said Hanoka.

"No one ever told you about the digimon emperor?" asked izzy as she shook her head, and he explained it to her.

"You mean we killed him for no reason" said Noka now feeling extremely guilty.

"You didn't know 'said Sora.

"Even if they did she would have killed him anyway" said Yolie with a mean tone in her voice.

Suddenly both yolie's and Cody's digivices started to beep signaling a digi egg.

(Back to daisuke)

"School?" said the boy clearly confused at the boys calm.

"Yeah, I hate it" he said as the boy looked at him in shock.

"I guess those children never told you about me, very well let me enlighten you, I'm the digimon emperor you are trespassing in my world so I sent some of my controlled digimon after you unfortunately your sister got out of my grasp" he said.

"Still confused" said daisuke.

"Are you really this stupid" he said losing his patience.

"well I'm hanging from a cliff, then some kid come's and says he's my worst nightmare and tells me he sent his partners after us so yeah I guess I'm confused and anyway sorry for destroying one of your snimon" he said.

"You destroyed a snimon?" he asked this wasn't how the kids from yesterday rolled they refused to fight his ringed digimon. Besides not being able to evolve they didn't want to kill them but here this boy said he killed a digimon like it was nothing.

"Hey you okay you've been really quiet" said daisuke, he knew that this must be the enemy that the others were talking about but he didn't feel scared at all.

Again another surprise there was no fear in his voice, he was finding himself becoming annoyed with this kid.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

"Why? Should I be?" he asked.

"Well if you're not scared now maybe this will" he said as v-mon appeared on the other side of the cliff.

"V-mon!"

"Daisuke! You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just hanging around" he joked and they laughed.

"I can believe this you're actually laughing"

V-mon looked at the new human "So are you supposed to be the master guy snimon was talking about, you don't look that scary" said v-mon.

"I can believe this I'm surrounded by fools even in the digital world" he said.

"You must not have a lot friend's" said daisuke as the emperor cringed at that.

"What do you know" he said.

"I'm just not getting that same scary feeling I get around people when they're dangerous just something I can do" he said.

This boy was starting to annoy him it was like he knew what was wrong and was trying to help even if the boy didn't know it. He decided not to waste his time anymore.

"Snimon!" he said as the creature appeared behind him. The digimon and human became fearful at the sight of snimon which confused him even more.

_They are scared of snimon but not of me_, he thought.

"Snimon!" the two prepared for the worst but then "Release them" he said to the human and digimon's surprised.

The snimon did just that, "did you let us go because we weren't scared of you" asked v-mon.

"an enemy with no fear is an enemy not worth my time" he said walking away" one more thing" he said throwing them daisuke's digivice and communicator; he himself didn't know why he released him.

Was it because he was starting to enjoy his company, he walked towards and airdramon and left unknown to the little worm that had followed daisuke.

"Excuse me" said a voice as the duo of courage saw the little digimon.

"If you destroy the dark ring on snimon he won't be evil anymore" said the worm as he himself did just that and the snimon agreed to take him to his friends.

"I have to go but thank you" said the worm.

"Wait! who are you and thanks for what?" daisuke asked

"My name's wormmon and I thank you because you made my master happy today even if he tried to hide it he enjoyed your company and jokes" said wormmon.

"Can I ask of a favor?" he said.

"Sure" said daisuke.

"can you help me save him for me he wasn't always mean, if you and our friends stop him I'm sure he'll turn back like he was before" he said in a sad tone.

"Sure wormmon after all were friends now" said v-mon.

"Even if you work with the enemy you're now our friend, and anyway I don't really see the point off being scared of him" said daisuke as wormmon used his silk to get off snimon and left suddenly.

"Tempest wing!"

"Flaring kick"

Snimon dodged the attacks.

"Wait guys snimon's good now" yelled v-mon as snimon landed.

"Thanks snimon" daisuke said as snimon nodded and left.

"I hope to see you again miracles" snimon said flying off.

Daisuke was confused by the comment but let it slide as his sister and childhood friend tackled him in a hug; v-mon got tackled by his Fladramon sister.

"Daisuke you're okay" they said.

"Yeah, snimon was just bringing us back we were looking for you" he said.

"What happened" asked TK.

"We got captured by the emperor but after a while he let us go" daisuke lied he didn't like to but he didn't want them to know about wormmon.

"Let you go? He didn't even try to hurt you?" asked Yolie.

"No I just cracked a few jokes with v-mon and told him he didn't scare me then he let me go" he said once again.

While the others thought this over they couldn't find a reason on why their enemy wouldn't try to control v-mon when they heard a rumbling sound like a cats purr and saw it was coming from halsemon as daisuke was petting the back of his neck, everyone looked at them.

"Halsemon can purr?" said Yolie witched snapped halsemon out of his trance.

"Sorry but I just got this warm safe feeling with him around me, sorry" he said.

"So you two are Yolie and Cody's digimon cool" said v-mon as the two puffed up with pride.

"Yeah, this is digmon" said Cody.

"We should go" said TK.

Everyone was too tired to care if they had to leave and went back home, everyone except izzy and Sora brought back their digimon. They saw Tai their and told him of what happened and he was clearly interested about what happened with daisuke.

(Kamiya household)

"Tai, I think there's more to daisuke and Hanoka than meets the eye" said Kari.

"Really why?"

"It doesn't make sense, even if we just met our enemy he should have tried to hurt them but he didn't" she said and Tai agreed.

"And for some reason digimon just seem to really trust him" said Gatomon.

"Snimon are usually mean nut the one that daisuke was with was really nice around him and even halsemon who he just met, got along with him"

"I wish we could ask gennai" said Tai.

His sister agreed but she kept one thing to herself._ Miracles what did he mean is it possible, no there are no more and ours were destroyed but maybe it could be, could he be like me?_

(Somewhere in the digital world)

"Master?" said a certain wormmon.

"What is it!" the boy snapped he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Why did you let the boy go?" wormmon wanted to know.

The boy gave a sigh" even I don't know the answer" he said as he decided it was getting late and time to go home.

After he was gone wormmon had one thought,_ maybe you enjoyed having a friend_, as he crawled away.

**I know different from the original but this is an alternate universe so if you don't like don read.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A new digitude**_

_**Well after getting my second review this person gave me a very good idea for a plot twister can anyone guess what it will be?**_

**(Hanoka's POV)**

The next day after school everyone met up at the computer room. We had all left the digimon there during the school day.

As we went in, "Smells like Noka" said demimon.

I and my brother went in to see Kari and tk there,"Hey you saying I stink?" Hanoka said in playful offended voice.

"Noka!" said demimon as she and chibimon jumped into their partners arms.

"We missed you too" said daisuke as chibimon climbed onto his shoulder.

"Where's Yolie?" asked poromon flying up to me.

"And Cody too?" asked upamon hopping on a nearby chair.

"Don't worry about their both on their way" said Kari.

No sooner did she say that did we hear footsteps running down the hall.

"Here's someone now" I said looking to see a familiar purple haired girl walking in with a rather large grocery bag.

"Sorry I'm late! I brought snacks from my family's convenience store" she said.

Well that explains how she could afford it all.

"Good idea in-training digimon are bottomless pits" said tk.

"Yeah, when we first got chibi and demi they pretty much cleared us of our junk food" I said as both demi and chibi went to inspect the bag with poro and upa.

"It's cool that your family owns a convenience store, wish mine did" I heard my brother say as I smiled.

"Yeah, but I still have to pay for the food even though I work their" she said.

"What is it?" said demimon.

We looked down too see the four in-trains sniffing or poking the bag.

"Is it edible?" asked demimon.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" said poromon as upamon stomach growled as to emphasize their point.

"Of course you can eat it, watch me" said patamon as he drank a juice pack.

"The buffet is now open?" said upamon as he, poromon, chibimon and patamon dug in.

Gatomon watched them unimpressed as demimon just munched on a candy bar she swiped before the others started digging in.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life, all two days of it" I heard upamon say.

"Me too!" said my brothers digimon as he was covered in chocolate.

Then poromon drank something as his cheeks turned red and he flew around bumping into the other.

"IT'S HOT! HOT! HOT!" he cried out as the other giggled even demimon who tried to be the responsible in-training.

I couldn't help but smile at that; they were all so cute what kind of person wouldn't.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this" Gatomon mutter with her ears drooped down.

I guess if you're Gatomon.

"Hey Yolie is the gate open" I asked her in my usual kind voice.

She gave me a weird half-glare half-confusion look as she did just that and for a second I felt some kind of disturbance around her like a break.

Why was she like this around me and what did I just experience?

I looked to see that my brother had also noticed this but said nothing.

"It's open, perfect, let's get going" she said.

"Wait, Cody's not here yet?" said Kari as we saw the youngest member of our group was indeed missing.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked he was still munching on the same carrot 50 time's" she answered.

"Well we'll just wait for him" said daisuke as he picked up chibimon trying to clean the chocolate off the best he could.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time" Yolie said as she pulled up a news report on the computer.

"Yeah, let's see what's on" the child of light agreed as she and T.K. walked over.

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story"._ A news woman said.

"_The results of the national computer program contest were just announced. And the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji."_

Ken was a kid our age with indigo hair and was famous for just about everything.

"_There were many well deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges chose me to receive the top prize."_ Ken said with a fake smile as he turned away from the cameras.

"Wow he's better than Tai" I said when they showed him playing soccer.

"Just don't let Tai here you say that sis" my brother said smiling at the thought as Cody walked into the room.

"_Kens talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he balanced the world's biggest check book. And that's not all. He's a champion in judo and a star on the all states soccer team. And girls he's single!"_ the woman said.

I rolled my eye's at that unlike my sister I didn't fall for ever cute boy I saw, okay sure maybe he's cute but there's more to a guy than look's.

Also I didn't know why but even though these were just images I was getting a very bad feeling from him, unknown to me that my brother was feeling the same thing.

"I heard this kid so smart he once gave his teachers homework" Cody said as we looked at him.

"I would pay to see that" my bother said.

I shook my head,_ Oh, brother, I_ thought** (anyone catch the pun)**

"Cody when did you get here?" Kari asked him.

"Just a moment ago" he said.

"Hey, maybe ken knows how to defeat the digimon emperor" T.K. joked as Yolie huffed at that and turned off the news.

"I know more about the digital world that that stupid kid" she said frowning.

"He may be stupid but he is a genius" I told her which made her glare at me.

"And anyway you just went to the digital for the first time yesterday, out of all of use Kari and tk are the more experienced one's" said my brother which put her in a sour mood.

See my brothers not as stupid as everyone think's.

"Hey Kari?" asked Gatomon.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're ready to go to the digital world" said patamon.

"Well everyone's here, so let's go" said TK as we helped up our digivices.

(Digital world)

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"You guys are back to normal" Cody gasped as he looked at the digimon.

"Yep" v-mon nodded.

"We change back when we return to the digital world." Armidillomon said.

Suddenly me and my sisters D-3's went off and we saw that we were getting a signal for two digiegg's.

"What's going on?" asked Kari looking at her digivice.

"A digiegg" said Cody.

"What?" T.K. asked.

"Where is it?" asked d-mon.

"It's not far from here" said Cody as he looked at the forest.

"More digiegg's? But we already have ours" my sister said.

"Who are they for?" Yolie asked.

"We'll never know unless we find them" I said.

"Let's go" said Kari getting a strange feeling about this.

As we walked through the forest I noticed it was getting darker and colder, I also felt a strange disturbance and I knew my sister did to but ignored it as we went on.

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark and it's only 3:00" my sister said looking at her watch.

"Wonder why?" Kari said.

"That's strange the sun should even go down for another 2 hours" my sister said.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if you're scared Noka" TK said to her.

Was he flirting with my sister?

I looked at her as she got a smirk on her face and I knew what that meant.

"That's kind of you T.K. but I already have v-mon and my brother to hold my hand" she said as she did just that as everyone looked at her and I laughed.

My sister sure loved to mess with flirts; I think she gets it from Jun.

"As long as we've known them, they've never been scared of anything" Kari said.

Unknown to any of them I was scared of one thing, it was a stupid fear that even Noka didn't know about and she never would.

Our digivices beeped again as we looked at them.

"I'm getting something. It's just up ahead of us" as everyone followed me making feel weird like I was leading them.

If anyone should be the leader here it should be my sister not me.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice snapped as I turned around.

We saw it was the digimon emperor glaring at us, only something wasn't right.

"Look out!" Yolie cried.

"I'll get him" v-mon said, only to use a v-head-butt and go completely through him and rammed into his sister.

"V-mon! d-mon you okay?" I asked as they gave a thumb up even though they were still on the ground.

"It's just and illusion! He's not really there" TK said.

_Thank you caption obvious! Whoa, were did that come from_, I thought.

"Who do you think you are sneaking around the digital world? What do you think this is a movie theater or something?" he said.

We all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's he talking about" Cody asked.

"Ordinary children aren't allowed in the digital world! Only the digidestinds are!" he said.

"Huh?" we asked.

What the hell was he talking about?

"But we are digidestinds." Hanoka said making him scoff.

"You? The digidestinds? That's physically impossible." He said.

The look my sister gave him was one that said don't push me stupid hologram.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why can't we be" Kari asked from behind T.K.

_Oh, grow a backbone you two he's not real! And again why am I think this _"daisuke thought.

"It's simple based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be digidestinds, and of course, I am the only perfect human being" he said.

Man this guy's worse than that Raymond guy Jun dated a few months back** (again anyone catch my humor)**

"You? Perfect? Oh please to make me laugh." My sister said.

Only for use to get a bad feeling when the illusion faded away and a large t-rex digimon appeared with the real emperor standing on his shoulder.

And I thought I was the stupid one, way to go big sis

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong! You are order there by evaluate the premises without further noticed!" he threatened.

"You sound like a landlord" I told him as v-mon stood beside me and my sister along with d-mon.

"We have just as much right to be here than you" T.K. shouted.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" he ordered.

"Yeah, and the forest belongs to me, what is this finders keepers!" I yelled as everyone gave me a, you realize your poking the bear here, look.

I swear why is everyone so afraid of him? All I see is a kid with a very big ego and I should know.

Why doesn't he face us himself?

"Try and make us!" Yolie yelled.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Especially you goggle head! Must it always become a big production? Get them, tyranomon! The emperor ordered.

Well the dino went after us, but we pulled out our d-3's.

"DIGIMETAL UP!" we all yelled (except Kari and tk. for obvious reasons) as orange, magenta, red and violate light surrounded our digimon.

"V-mon armor shinka!"

"D-mon armor shinka!"

"Twin courage! Fladramon! Hydramon!" the two said in usion.

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Flapping love, Halsemon!

"Armidillomon armor shinka! Steel knowledge, Digmon!"

"This is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same attack while I make new ideas" the emperor said.

Man is this guy annoying

The four champions fought off the dino, but patamon and Gatomon were tense from not being able to evolve.

Fladramon used his fire attacks but they were countered, hydramons seemed to do a bit of damage but not enough. So halsemon swooped in and used his own attack and knocked him back.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a backup plan? How about a little multiplication! What's 1 times 5?

The emperor mocked as four more tyranomon came.

"I saw that coming" I said.

"There are five now" Yolie cried.

Man! I hate that girl whiny and mean why is she even here!?

"Why don't you let us digivolve? What are you afraid of?" Gatomon yelled.

"Yeah" yelled patamon.

See patamon has more guts than Yolie this world is messed up

**(Hanoka's POV)**

"As long as I have this digivice, you'll never evolve" he said showing us the black d-3.

What the-he has a digivice too, why would the digital world give it to him if he's only here to destroy it

Again the strange feeling came, I felt an unbalance and it didn't go away until the black device was put away

"And besides you two are useless. I might as well get rid of you two" he said as tyranomon knocked them into a tree making me gasped.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet" patamon groaned.

"Oh, shut up" she said as they dodged another attack.

They were about to be hit again but digmon saved them just in time, got to love that mole

"Were outnumbered" said TK as I was starting to get fed up with him too.

"Thank you captain obvious have anything else to add or is that all" I said in a cold tone and a glare.

I can't stand people who whine, I have deal with Jun at home and sometimes my brother but I only act this way when I can't stand it any longer.

"Have you heard the old saying 'it's not how you play the game, it's about if you win or lose?" the emperor said with a smirk.

I'm pretty sure that's backwards.

"We don't have time! We have to find the digiegg!"

I turned to look at Cody.

"But Cody we don't know who it belongs to!" said Yolie.

"Cody go with Kari and tk, we can hold them off until then" said my brother as everyone just agreed to that.

Wow, for a sec my little bro looked like a leader.

"Come on guys!" Cody said running off.

"Gatomon" Kari said as they ran.

"Open wide" I heard digmon say as he drilled the two dinos in the mouth.

Oww, that has to hurt.

Two others went after Cody and the others but Fladramon and halsemon cut them off.

"Where do you think you're going" my brothers digimon said.

Patamon used his boom bubble but it was useless, so tk called him back. Luckily Hydramon attacked the dino before he reached them.

The tyranomon were too strong as they knocked our digimon back and one sent a fire blast at Yolie but I pushed her away.

"You okay" I asked.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks for the save" she said in a stuttering tone.

What gives!?

Both digmon and halsemon reverted and Fladramon along with Hydramon looked ready to pass out.

"Fladramon let's try our ultimate attack" I heard my partner say as she and Fladramon linked claws and used their fire rocket and flaming tornado in usion turning them into a large purple meteor that hit one of the tyranomon.

The two went back to d-mon and v-mon as the tyranomon was freed but at a price as he was badly hurt and in his confusion just limped away.

I was just glad we didn't kill him, but became worried when the other four ganged up on our rookie digimon.

I heard laughter only to see the emperor laughing at us, "your done for now" he said.

Now I know why my brother isn't scared of him, he's nothing more than a kid with an ego that needs to be taken down a few notches. This guy isn't scary in the least.

Suddenly two attacks knocked the dino's back as I looked up to see a beautiful white, silver and gold sphinx with wings and kari on her back and tk and Cody were on a Pegasus that had golden armor along with a cream colored main and tail.

"Were here guys' kari yelled from above.

Oh, wow!" said Armidillomon.

"She's beautiful"

I looked to see that my brother's digimon had made that comment, well looks like someone has a crush.

"This armor digivolving won't always save you. It's only a matter of time before I stop this too" the emperor said as Kari, Cody and TK ran up to us.

The two celestials finished off the rest of the tyranomon while the emperor made his getaway.

Yeah, run away you wimp maybe next time you'll actually face us

**(NOBODYs POV)**

"Yeah! The dark rings are gone" Yolie cheered.

"I wanna get a picture of this" Kari did just that as she used her camera which hung around her neck.

We all went back to the real world.

"Oh, the tyranomon eyes look red. Wait their always red" she said as she uploaded the pic on the computer.

"Man, that digimon emperor guy is a jerk. I can't wait to beat him" tk. said.

"Says the guy who was scared of him" muttered daisuke as he looked at tk.

No one noticed this though except for Kari and Hanoka.

"Well maybe were going about thins the wrong way" Cody said as everyone looked at him.

"If we find out the digimon emperors human identity maybe we could defeat him on our side" Cody said.

"You're a regular Sherlock homes aren't ya kid" daisuke said in a mean tone that earned him several looks of surprise.

"What!" he snapped as he then realized what he did.

"Sorry Cody" said with sincerity in his voice.

Everyone left for home after that.

**(Hanoka POV)**

"What's wrong? You've acting like a total jerk since we got back" I told my brother.

"I don't know I just feel like something's not right and it's making me feel weird" he answered.

"Yeah, me too only I'm not lashing out at people but I want to" I said as our digimon looked at us feeling our negative emotions.

"It's like something is wrong" he said.

"Just hope it doesn't get worse I really don't want to lash out at our friends" I said to my brother as he agreed.

**This chapter is giving you an in sighed on their personality's I bet you all know why daisuke reacted that way around tk **

**All reviews are accepted even flames they help me fix mistakes so give me your thoughts or I'll sent Lowemon and Lobomon after you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New chapter this will reveal more of a plot twister in the story I hope you all don't hate this chapter I know some parts are from iron vegiemon but I need to get this idea out of my head also I'm not a basher so sorry if you all got that impression Jun lovers I will admit I don't like tk but that's it**_

**My Sister's Secret**

"hey wha'cha doing their?' said a purple imp digimon with green eyes, a yellow smiley face on his stomach and a red scarf.

"Impmon keep it down" said a voice.

"Che, ya whatever" he said.

The voice sighed ass a girl walked into her home.

(Digital world)

**(Hanoka POV)**

Today we're in the digital world free some of the captives, Tai and agumon were with us to help.

The lizard used his pepper breath on the metal bars to make a hole in them, then v-mon and d-mon used their d-claw and v-head butt to knock the rest of the bars down as some digimon called gotsumon came out.

"Come on, let's rock" said v-mon as d-mon sighed at her brothers bad pun. They started to lead them out as we made a run for it, but this seemed way too easy.

"that…was…easy" I panted as we ran and didn't stop until we were far away from the arena that had cages, the living rocks fall to the ground from exhaustion.

"You guys are officially fugitives" agumon said to them.

"Something's weird" TK said as patamon jumped into his arms.

"Like what?" the hamster digimon asked.

"The fact that it was easy for us to break out of that prison there wasn't a single guard anywhere around. It's like he wanted us to do it. I think he's up to something" TK said.

"Hate to say it, but your right" I said looking at v-mon and d-mon since my brother wasn't here at the moment.

"This guy isn't gonna let us get away that easy without some reason" Kari said.

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get back to the real world. I'm starving. I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Tai said as we walked back to the portal.

(Real world)

As soon as we all got into the computer lab everyone landed in a pile just like the first time I went to the digital world.

"Are you crazy bring the gotsumon back from the digital world?" izzy yelled.

"We didn't have a choice we couldn't just leave them there to become slaves again, right" Tai asked looking at his sister and me.

"Yep" we nodded.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama happens to come in here?" Yolie asked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm taking sculpting classes and these are my early masterpieces. Hit it boys" Cody said as the gotsumon got into weird poses that made me cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Early rejects might be more appropriate" Yolie muttered.

"Yolie, I've got a big favor to ask. Can I borrow your digivice?" he asked.

"What for?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious that the power from your digivice opens the gate to the digital world. Our old digivices don't seem to work" he said.

"Izzy's right I've tried using mine but no luck" Tai said holding his digivice.

"The only way to get into the digital world is using one of your guys" he said.

"So I wanted to experiment with the new digivices, if it's okay with you" izzy said as Yolie smiled and gave him her digivice.

**(Next day)**

**(Daisuke and hanoka's POV)**

The next day after school our sister was rushing out the door to go see some concert done by this local boy band called the Teenage Wolves and she was trying to get Hanoka to join her but she refused.

"Every time we go see a band it's because they're filled with cute guys" Hanoka said wishing she could punch the smirk her brother was giving her off his face.

"At least the music is good" our mom said.

"Hardly sometimes they suck" Hanoka said.

"You're supposed to be my sister and yet you totally ignore" Jun said actually sounding offended.

"Well here's me ignoring you, come on bro" said Hanoka as she went towards the door.

"Just don't stay out too long, you both have been coming home later than usual" their mom said.

"Well we've just been hanging out with kari and some of our new friends" daisuke said.

"It's nice to see you two get out more, usually you would stay inside cooped up all day when you couldn't be with Kari or Tai" she said.

_She noticed that?_ Was the twins thought.

Wow we thought our parents were too busy to care about us or Jun since their so busy.

"Maybe I could meet them, I haven't seen Tai since you two were kids" said Jun smiling.

Ok the universe it totally whacking out right now because Jun our big sister cute boy hunter was interested about our social life

"Yeah, we've been trying not to be so closed off, well me mostly" said daisuke since he usually was the quieter of the twins while Hanoka was more of the go getter not that he was weak or anything. He just had a hard time making friends and for a long time his twin sister was his only one.

Our mom looked at Hanoka with a thoughtful expression," does this mean you'll be getting a boyfriend" she asked as our dad walked by.** (This conversation will make more sense when my new story comes out, until then I'm leaving you in the dark**_**-Hahahah I just gave you a clue**_**)**

Daisuke and I had to suppress a laugh as our dad had a horrified expression his face.

"What was that about my daughter getting a boyfriend? He asked as he took a seat beside our mom.

"Oh, calm down dear she still, hasn't gotten a boyfriend. At least not yet" She said with a smile looking at Hanoka as daisuke felt a bit awkward, now he knew how his dad felt at the moment.

"Not ever I don't need a boyfriend to be happy" I said, I could swear I heard daisuke mutter yeah right.

"Good, because your too young. It bad enough that my oldest daughter is obsess with boys but I don't need my second oldest daughter being like that too" he said.

"She's only older by two minute's" said daisuke not liking to be called the youngest since it was true.

"Sure little brother" his sister's echoed.

"You know what! I'm out of here, once your sisters who never get along start getting along it's a sure sign the worlds ending" as he did just that with chibimon in his arms who was currently in plushy mode.

"Jun could you watch your brother you know how he usually gets in trouble when he's alone" their mom said to Jun.

"Fine, but I'm forcing him to come with me to that concert so it's all on you if he ruins my day" she said walking out the door.

"I'm gonna take a bath" Hanoka said getting out of the room before the boyfriend conversation started again anyway her brother had ditched her.

"I just hope which ever lucky boy out their becomes her boyfriend it sweet she needs someone like that to calm her attitude" their mother said.

"The day she gets a boyfriend is the day we get a break from work" said their father as they were usually busy twenty-four seven and hardly had time to spend with their kids.

"Children grow so fast" she said.

**(Hanoka POV)**

I went into the bathroom after collecting demimon and filled the bath with soap and water

I getting a boyfriend impossible, I mean sure TK was cute but I wasn't interested and Tai was more like a brother to me.

If anyone is going to like someone it's my little bro, he's had a crush on Kari since we met her only I think part of the reason he was being so mean yesterday was because of him

Tk does seem interested in Kari so it must be getting to him, and the way Yolie acts around me it has to be stressful, sometimes he does act like a big brother

"Hope he starts trusting people more or else something bad might happen" I muttered.

As I thought that a very fast image of a demonic digimon I had never seen came into my mind but I shook it off and wondered what was that, as I finished my bath and dressed.

I proceeded to dry demimon off as I wrapped a small red scarf around her neck; I never wore it so I cut it up and put it on demimon which made her more adorable than ever.

That's when my d-terminal beeped and I saw it was an urgent message as i ran out the door and messaged my brother.

**(Juns POV)**

"Hey, were we going though that we were going to that concert?" impmon said from juns bag.

"We are I just have to find my brother first" she told her partner.

She and impmon were alike in many ways put the most obvious one was their obsessions with cute guys and cute digi girls for impmon.

"There's a digimon around" he said.

"Really were?" she asked.

She had met impmon a year after they were kidnapped by those ghost digimon she now knew were called bakemon.

This was the true main reason she avoided her siblings she didn't want them to get involved with digimon since she had a small adventure that felt like months but in truth was only an hour in the real world.

Because of this the twins now thought she hated them and distained themselves from her, she couldn't blame them. She hoped one day she could explain to them about impmon but she never could.

"The park, it's at the park" he said.

"that far" she said not wanting to go that far since she was looking for her brother but what if someone got hurt.

"Okay impmon why don't you digivolve" she said to him.

"Sure thing, but into what?" he asked he could go mega but that could attract unwanted attention.

"Go ultimate your faster like that" as she pulled out her digivice it use to look like the original destines but the day before it became a purple and white d-3.

"Impmon digivolve to…Devimon!

The familiar demon digimon stood in impmon's place as lavender light covered him again.

"Devimon digivolve too…Skullsatamon!

Skullsatamon looked like a bonier version devimon, he picked up his partner and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Jun knew from her adventure in the digital world that devimon were usually evil but she didn't believe that, impmon was a fine example he could become two evil demon type digimon and still retain his kind heart even his Mao digimon form didn't change him.

They arrived at the park and impmon de-evolved back from Skullsatamon; the two found the digimon and were completely shocked by what they saw.

"Daisuke?" she said a little too loud.

**(Daisuke's POV)**

Daisuke was just in the park wasting time, that talked back at home had freaked him out a little, he hated when they had girl talks.

He was just walking around before settling under a tree with chibimon in his lap, he didn't know why but for some reason being surrounded by all this calm was relaxing it was almost like he could tune the world out and think.

"Are you still thinking about yesterday?" asked chibimon looking at his partner.

"Yeah" I said.

I still didn't know why I had acted like that.

He would admit he was purposely mean to TK and Yolie, TK because he was jealous of him hanging with Kari and Yolie for being another stupid bitch who believed the rumors in his school.

He just sighed and decided to rest his eye's to help clear his thoughts.

**(Chibimons POV)**

Chibimon looked at his partner who was in deep thought, ever since him and his sister had been freed something new had awaken in their partner's energy of sorts.

Demimon described it as a harmonious feeling when she was with her partner.

Chibimon was wondering about the emotions he had felt yesterday, yesterday was different.

From the two day's he had known his partner the harsh attitude he had wasn't a part of him.

The power he felt was a light, a light which he could not describe. It was different from the power he felt from Kari who was the child of light.

Almost magical even.

Suddenly he felt a digimon, it was a dark digimon, but this one felt tame not evil but he still took a stance ready to help his partner. He didn't care if he was an in-training.

He accidently awoke daisuke from his slumber as a familiar female voice called out.

"Daisuke?"

**(End of POV)**

Daisuke looked at his sister with a mix of shock and surprise. As he saw an imp digimon beside her.

Neither spoke until" hey Jun, that's chibimon a rare digimon alright you can't find many around, so your little bro's a digidestind too huh, guess that officially make's me a big brother" he said as the humans both got out of their states of shock.

"Daisuke that's impmon a lonesome digimon who loves to pull pranks when all he wants is a friend" chibimon said.

"Che, ya pretty smart ya know" he said as they shook hands.

"Daisuke you're a digidestind!?" Jun asked.

As he shook his head.

"So are you, is this why you're always busy" daisuke said starting to wonder if impmon was the reason Jun ignored them. He knew she was not faking the cute guy's thing but it explained a lot.

"Sit down this is gonna be a long talk" as they did.

Jun then explained adventure and how she met impmon, and she had participated in fighting a digimon known as lilithmon who was a demon lord digimon and how she had gotten impmon to digivolve into his mega for which was also a demon lord but beezlemon was her partner so he didn't betray her and about their digimon friend's named mermaimon and jetsilphymon who they had made friends with but had never seen since their adventure. She finished saying that after that she came back to the real world.

Daisuke then explained their current dilemma and how he and Hanoka found their partners.

"Kari and Tai too! Man how many are their?" she asked.

"Don't know but I'm glad to hear the reason you avoid us is because of impmon and not because you hated us" he said looking ashamed.

"I never hated you guys though I made it seem that way, one day your big sisters helping you the next she doesn't want anything to do with you" she said sadly and angry at herself.

"Well now that can change, because I'm gonna help you guys out" Jun said to her completely surprised brother.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, that is if you're up for it champ" she said to her digimon.

"Ya couldn't stop me if ya tried, got younger siblings to watch out for now too ya know" he said looking at chibimon.

"I always wanted an older brother" chibimon said.

"Since when?" daisuke asked.

"Since now" he answered as they laughed.

Suddenly his d-terminal beeped and he saw the message.

"Looks like theirs trouble, come on" said daisuke.

"Wait! We can use my laptop in my room ever since my little adventure the dig port has always just stayed their" she said.

"And anyway it might be strange for Hanoka to see me their" she said.

"Okay but what about your concert" he asked she never missed an opportunity to see cute boys.

"Don't worry because I'm making you go with me" she said as she pointed her digivice toward impmon.

"Impmon warp digivolve to…Skullsatamon!**( I'm using the digimon savers season digivolving for this, so when a rookie go's ultimate they say warp digivolve and when they go mega they say double warp digivolve it's just easier than making them digivolve twice)**

"Cool! So that's an ultimate" both chibimon said.

"Yep, like it" asked Skullsatamon.

"It's so cool wonder what I'll turn into" wondered chibimon as Skullsatamon picked them up and flew off.

"But what about the others?" daisuke asked.

"Don't worry skullstatamon's fast, just an autograph and were gone" she said.

Daisuke got a bad feeling about this; he should have left when he had the chance.

**Sorry if this is rushed but I need to put Jun in or I never would have and this was the perfect opportunity. Also sorry if I copied the boyfriend conversation but I'm using lots of digimon story's to write this and there's a reason to why I'm introducing all these characters and powers early, hope u like**


	5. Chapter 5

**Were back so didn't totally ruin my story. Let's just say Jun won't be introduced as a destine to her sister for a while since Hanoka still has some sister issues. Anyone guess how TK will react to impmon, not a pretty sight**

**Iron vegiemon**

**(Hanoka POV)**

When I finally got to the school, I saw that Yolie Cody and Kari were there. My brother said he wouldn't be able to make it so I was on my own.

"Hey guy's my bro couldn't make it so it's just me" I explained when I noticed a missing member.

"Where's TK" I asked.

"He should be here soon. He was with his brother this afternoon" Kari said.

"He has a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's tai's age and also his best friend" she said.

"Kind of like how TK is your best friend right kari?" Gatomon said, as I felt a little unnerved by that.

"Right" she said not noticing my uneasiness.

The door opened again and I turned to see TK and a very familiar blond I remembered from my sister's posters of bands.

"Were here" tk said with patamon on his head.

"Who's that with you tk" Cody asked.

"Oh right, this is my brother matt. He was one of the original digidestinds." TK said.

"So these are the new destined" he asked looking at us.

"Yep" Kari said.

"This is Yolie and poromon, the new child of love" she said pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you" Yolie said a nice voice she used around every one but me.

"This is Cody and upamon, the new child of knowledge" she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cody hida" he said with a bow.

"And this is Hanoka and demimon, one of the two new children of courage" she said walking right next to me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm matt ishida" he said.

Now I knew why he was so familiar.

"Matt ishida? You wouldn't happen to have a band?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you're the leader?" he asked.

"No, actually I think my brother fit's that position more, we haven't decided on one yet" I said.

"Brother?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, daisuke and chibimon, they couldn't be here today their the other child of courage" said Kari.

We went over to Yolie as she was opening the gate.

"Don't crowd me" she said.

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked.

"All right, the gate's open.

All of us except Yolie enter the digital world.

**(Daisuke's POV)**

When we got back our parents weren't home anymore making it easy for us to enter the house, as we towards my sisters room.

She booted her laptop up as I saw the digital gate was open just like at school, I told her what to say as we entered the digital world and we landed in a place not very far from where my sister said she would be in case I could make it.

"Wow, sure has changed" I heard Jun say.

"Hey chibimon you digivolved" she said picking up v-mon and looking him over.

Wow, we really judged her she's not as bad as I thought.

"Yeah, I'm v-mon now" he said as she placed him down.

"So now what?" Jun asked.

"Well I have their signals and I think if we turn off our digivices they shouldn't know were here" I said as she looked at me surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"That's pretty smart, you've been holding back at school haven't you" she said.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks you know" I said a bit irritated

_No one would understand anyway,_ I thought.

"So ya said a dark digivice we won't let us digivolve, but it may not affect me since I am a dark digimon" said impmon.

"Worth a shot" said Jun.

"Impmon digivolve too…devimon!"

"I was going for beezlemon but this'll work, guess I can only go champion sorry Jun" he said in a deep voice that didn't sound anything like a devimon.** (It sounds like a deeper version of leomons with a hint of beezlemon's voice in it)**

"DIGIMETAL UP!" I shouted as v-mon was engulfed in the familiar flames.

"Burning courage, Fladramon!"

"So that's armor digivolving nice" said devimon.

The two went towards the location of the other destined but kept their distance as they spotted the group and watched from afar.

**(Hanoka POV)**

After we came in matt had a happy reunion with his digimon gabumon as we turned to the screen to see Yolie and poromon as they kept watch.

Gabumon started to lead us to where he was before with some gazimon when they were attacked by vegiemon and red vegiemon.

"It's a small village call Santa Claria" gabumon said.

"Such a nice name for a bad place" I muttered, as d-mon walked beside me.

"It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business and then the digimon emperor came along" gabumon said as we came to the village.

"Look, there's a control spire" gabumon said.

I was eager to get there and momentarily forgot about my commonsense.

"Wait" matt called as he saw me about to rush forward.

I turned to him in confusion.

"We can't just rush in there, for all we know there's an ambush of some sort" he said.

Man I've been around my brother to long; I'm getting to be as reckless as he is.

"Right, sorry" I said.

"Then why don't we act like controlled digimon while our partners act as hostages?" d-mon asked.

I think I love her more than I do now.

Everyone thought about this and before long we were tied up, and our digimon pretended to be ringed digimon.

"Stop right their" vegiemon 1 said.

"It's okay, were one of you" Gatomon said showing her fake dark ring.

"We just captured these digimon and their friends" she said as they let us through, putting on a very convincing act.

"Where are you taking us?" patamon cried.

"Pipe down! Your all going to jail were you belong" Armidillomon said as vegiemon laughed.

As soon as we climbed the stairs we were safe, unaware of the black dot in the sky and blue-red digimon watching from afar.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic" patamon said.

"Don't start feeling to frisky. The first sets were just flunkeys, we haven't even tasted the little and even if we get pass them we have to figure out how to destroy the spire' Gatomon said.

As soon as we reached the cells we were all thrown in with some gazimon.

"Thanks for bring the prisoners, the emperor will be pleased. We could have caught them ourselves but guess you beat us to the punch" vegiemon 2 said.

"Speaking of punch. Lighting paw!" Gatomon hit the plant with a powerful punch.

Wow she's one tough kitty.

D-mon and Armidillomon got into the fight while patamon let us go.

As we ran, "quiet more guards" he said.

"The exits blocked. Were trapped" d-mon said.

"We're gonna have to find another way" I said.

"What do you mean other way?" tk asked.

Wow, now I know why my bro acted out yesterday.

"You want to wait for them to move? The only other option is to fight you pick" I snapped.

"She's right; we should try to find another way" said matt.

And we did as we started to walk off other path.

"Hey Hanoka, I almost forgot. I saw your sister today" tk said after twenty minutes of walking.

"And" I asked.

"Nothing really she was in a rush. You two just don't seem very alike" he said.

"Yes, she's obsessed with boys and I and my brother could care less. Your point being" I asked.

"He was just asking you don't have to be so rude" Kari scolded.

i glared at them as they walked off.

D-mon looked at me with concern and worry as I let my anger go, she had no idea how it felt to only have your younger brother around for a friend all that time.

As she continued she had no idea four figures had seen the outburst while one sympathized and the other felt only anger and guilt.

"Noka you okay?"

I looked at d-mon worry clear in those pretty blue eyes of her's.

"It's nothing" I said as we walked.

D-mon wished her brother was here, he could make her feel better. So she started to make jokes even if they did stink.

**(Later...)**

"How do we get down?" tk asked as he looked at the ledge.

We finally made it to the control spire and need a way down in case the vegiemon came.

"It's too steep" said Kari.

"If only we had rope or something we could climb down" matt said.

"No prob I'll go find one" said gabumon as he turned but the gazimon stopped him.

"We'll be the rope we'll hold onto each on to each other so you can climb down, our way to say thanks" they said

"That be great" said gabumon as we watched but then pink sludge was thrown at us.

"No one's going any were" a red vegiemon said.

"All right Noka its time I took action, I'm gonna make tomato soup out of him" said d-mon getting ready to attack.

What is she doing?

"I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud. This'll cheer you up" she said charging at him.

"D-mon! Wait!" I cried.

She ignored me and used her d-head butt but got hit by the red vegiemon.

"And now for a side dish. Chili pepper pummel" red velgiemon hit her in the face knocking her back.

"D-mon! Quick armor digivolve!" I said.

But I was caught by one of the vegiemon and so were the others.

Pretty soon only d-mon was left and she was caught by Rvegiemon.

"Put me down now!" she yelled.

"In case you've for gotten I have the upper hand" he said as he threw her down and started punching her.

"The key to good cooking is to tenderize like so" he said.

We all watched as she stood up even though she was beaten up badly.

"That your best shot, a poyomon could hit harder" she insulted.

"You kidding? Were just getting started. How you feel about flying?" as he punched her across the face sending her flying.

"I can't watch this" said gabumon closing his eyes.

"d-mon doesn't stand a chance" said matt.

I struggled but the vegiemon were holding me too tight.

"d-mon!" I yelled.

"Combine all your ingredients in a bowl next stir, blend, mix, frappe and voila!" he said as he kept beating her.

I was doing everything I could do to keep from crying even though I wanted too.

"Now entre" he said.

"No matter what I won't give up" she said.

"I have to do my best to make Noka happy, no matter what" she said as I looked at her.

All those bad jokes she just wanted to make me feel better, tears now did fall down my face. She just wanted to make me happy and if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself.

I stood up despite the pain and weight of the vegiemon.

"D-mon stop! Please I'm happy see?" I said faking happiness.

"You are?" but she was hit again.

"Leave her alone or I'll-he cut me off.

"You'll what cry? In case you haven't noticed you're tied up so no one can stop me" he said as he continued his beating.

"If only I could digivolve" said gabumon.

Red vegiemon prepared a final attack when it was caught by a clawed flaming fist.

We all looked at the familiar new comer.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to hit girls" said Fladramon as he sent him flying.

"You okay?" he asked his sister.

She nodded, "Fladramon!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll handle the red vegiemon devimon will handle the others" he said, as I wondered who devimon was as kari, TK, matt, patamon, Gatomon and gabumon froze at the name devimon.

"Evil claw!" a deep voice said.

I felt the vegiemon let go as I saw a black humanoid demon digimon standing behind me, he had already freed the others.

"Thanks" I said.

"Brother!" yelled d-mon.

We all turned to see Fladramon get knocked into the spire causing cracks to appear as gabumon started glow.

"Gabumon digivolve too…garurumon!"

"Aww, man" said the red vegiemon as he saw he was in trouble.

Two champions and an armor digimon.

"Gabumon how did you digivolve" asked matt.

"The spire is causing interference" said devimon.

"You humans better let me handle this, get out while you can" said devimon as he started to fly off.

"Why should we trust you" said tk in a voice I had never heard from in.

"I did just save you and I am helping you, what more do you want?" he asked as he flew off.

"d-mon time for payback" I said as she nodded.

"D-mon armor digivolve too…The Sister of Courage, Hydramon!"

I wondered why she changed what she said when she joined her brother.

"I think it's time you give this guy a cooking lesion" I said.

"You want a piece of me?" the red vegiemon asked

"Let me handle this" Hydramon said as her brother backed off.

While Hydramon got some well deserve payback. Garurumon knocked the other vegiemon out as Fladramon and devimon used their fire rocket and leather wing on the spire destroying it.

"Great job" I said to the three digimon, as Hydramon and Fladramon gave a chuckle and devimon bowed.

"Hanoka!" someone cried.

And turned to see Yolie, hawkmon, izzy, Tai and agumon with the gotsumon.

"Garurumon!" said Tai.

"How were you able to digivolve?" asked agumon.

"I'm not quite sure" the wolf said.

"It was the spire it was loaded with dark energy when I and Fladramon destroyed it, all of the digi evolution disruptions disappeared and let gabumon digivolve" said devimon.

"Devimon! What's he doing here!" yelled Tai.

"Don't worry he's a friend of mine devimon wouldn't hurt anyone who wasn't evil" said Fladramon.

"It's alright many don't trust my kind" he said.

Everyone saw this devimon was very polite and well spoken, as tk walked up.

"I don't trust you none of us do, we all had a very bad experience with a devimon, but I'll give you the benefit of doubt for now" said tk darkly as he clutch patamon tightly.

Devimon nodded as he and Fladramon left.

"My brother must have sent v-mon in since he couldn't make it" said Hanoka.

"Good thing he did" said d-mon.

We were wrapped up in our conversation, so when we turned we heard matt say garurumon was to guard this area as the gazimon chanted his name with the wolf giving a small chuckle.

Can't wait to tell my brother about this.

**(Daisuke and Jun)**

"You did a good job" said Jun to impmon.

"Ya, but that child of hope and light don't trust me, said they had a bad run in with a devimon" he said.

"Might as well go home we don't need Hanoka getting their first" daisuke said as they left.

**(Computer lab)**

Izzy showed us what had happen when we destroyed a spire and what he found out about our digivices and that the spires acted like a radio tower for the dark energy proving devimon right.

It would take a long time to get rid of the dark spires but we had to do it or else who would.

**(Later…)**

"I went home to see a very strange sight as my brother was talking to my sister.

_Okay what happened,_ I thought.

"Hey bro" I said completely ignoring my sister.

"Hi Noka" he said.

"I'll leave you two to talk, don't need your big sister interfering" said Jun with a laugh as she went towards her room.

"What's got her happy" I said in an I don't care tone.

"You don't need to be so rude" my brother snapped with a small glare.

I almost did a double take at the familiar sense of déjà vu, now daisuke's defending her.

"She's just happy because she got to see that matt guy" daisuke said not telling the truth.

"Matt? Oh yeah did you know he's a digidestind" I said as daisuke faked surprised.

"Really?" he asked as I explain everything that he had heard.

Demimon did the same.

"Hey chibi where did you meet a devimon?" asked demimon.

Jun decided to break the conversation" hey you two mom and dad won't be home until later so how about pizza" she said as the digimon when into plushy mode, well chibimon did it to keep their secret.

"Ok" said daisuke as he gave her a thankful look for that.

After we ate we went off to sleep, but I had one thought as I lay on the bottom bunk of the bed.

_What's going on with Jun and why am I acting out like this_ she sighed as demimon was curled up next to her, she looked out the window to see the moon.

It seemed like it helped her relax as she fell asleep.

**So what cha think I know you probably expected tk to freak out more but this all I could come up with. Don't worry when I write the golden digiegg chapter the reason their acting out will make more sense. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth be told I hate this episode there just wasn't enough action so instead I make Hanoka go with them while daisuke and Jun visit an old place and get to meet some very important characters from Jun's pass. For anyone who's interested in Jun's experience in the digital world I'll write the full story later so look out for it. I'm gonna call it **_**"Enter the digimon Jun's digital adventure: lilithmon the being of lust"**_** so if anyone would like to hear about it please just review. And yes I know this may seem out of place but I'm bored. Also I don't believe Jun can be a jerk all the time so I made her nicer in my story I mean sure she's still hot headed and boy obsessed**

**A day with my Sister**

**(Daisuke and Jun POV)**

Hanoka had gone with the others to the digital world I told her I couldn't go because I wasn't feeling good of course that was a lie.

I wanted to spend more time with Jun and see if maybe we can act like real siblings again that and chibimon wants to spend more time with his new brother.

Since Hanoka told me about being able to find a place clear of dark spires we chose to be in the area garurumon was guarding since it had the least along with a place that was farther off that was completely free of spires not even one was there.

After we entered the gate we looked at the position of our sister and the others, they were pretty far away so we turned off our d-3 so they couldn't find us.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked my sister, I was still getting use to her being nice.

"Well this area far off from where garurumon is, it has something I want to show you, so that means we can probably go mega" she said as she turned to impmon.

"Ready" he said as lavender light covered him.

"Impmon double warp digivolve too…Beezlemon!

Beezlemon was taller than Jun; he had a very humanoid appearance and had grey skin. He looked like a punk motorcycle guy with black leather and studded boots. He had a fur lined collar jacket and a red scarf on his arm. A purple helmet cover the top of his head but you could see his green eye's from the eye holes. A third eye in the middle, and light blond spiky hair came out of his helmet and a metal tail. His hands were also gloved claws and two guns on his belt.

Both younger siblings were at aw at how cool beezlemon looked, "beezlemon ready?" Jun asked him as he glowed purple and his left arm became a blaster and two raven wings grew from his back.

"Beezlemon blast mode!" he yelled.

"Ready and at your service" he said to them.

"Come on he's strong enough to carry us all" Jun said as he picked all three up.

"So were we going?" I asked.

"Patience is a virtue dear brother" she said as beezlemon flew through the mountain territory.

Before long a huge field filled flowers and trees came into view, pretty soon they say a lake and a huge tree in the center of the valley were a small village was located.

"It hasn't changed a bit" said Jun as I looked at her.

Well she had been here before.

As beezlemon set them down near the village he changed back to impmon and sat on Jun's shoulder.

"Ahh, breezy village how I missed da smell of da trees and flowers" said impmon in his usual way of talking.

"Breezy village?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is where I meet my two friend's mermaimon and jetsilphymon" Jun said remembering the mermaid and the white armored girl.

Suddenly a tall digimon that looked like a bunny with green and red armor approached them and looked at Jun and impmon in surprise.

"Jun-chan? Imp-san?" it said as they noticed it.

"do we know ya?" asked impmon.

Daisuke felt completely confused.

"Don't you remember me?" it asked as the two looked at him for a while before a huge smile appeared on their faces.

"Lopmon!" they said.

Lopmon? They thought.

"I haven't seen you in centuries you two haven't changed at all, well besides you getting taller Jun-chan and who's that?" rapidmon asked as he pointed to us.

"This is my younger brother daisuke" she introduced her brother.

"This is his partner v-mon and my younger bro" said impmon.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm rapidmon I met Jun-chan when she was younger as lopmon" he said bowing.

"What brings you here anyway?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if this place was alright since the digimon emperor is out there and I also wanted to show my bother one of the places I visited during my adventure" she said to him.

"We've been lucky that we haven't been detected, luckily kuzuhamon and sakuyamon have been able to create a way for the emperor not to sense our presence" he said to them.

"A kuzuhamon and sakuyamon?" asked v-mon.

"I forgot you guys haven't seen any other digimon besides the one's you guys have" my sister said.

"Come I'm sure two old friends would like to see you" said rapidmon as he led them through the village.

Many ultimate and mega digimon knew Jun since she had met them as in-trainings and rookies at one point,_ wow she sure is popular_, I thought.

"How do they all know you?" I asked.

"Well we came here when we got attacked by a digimon called ghoulmon who was under lilithmon's spell and had been injured. We were found by jetsilphymon and mermaimon who help them to the village and healed our wounds. We became friends and they helped us in our fight before they left they said time passes faster in the digital world so maybe they won't be here next time I came, hope they were wrong" she said as they approached a large house with two symbols on it.

As any normal human would do, the door opened as they saw it looked almost like a regular human house only there were two digimon inside talking.

They had never seen digimon like this before.

One was a female humanoid digimon clad in a black suit and golden armor. Long silver hair fell from her helmet and she held a large golden staff. She had yin yang symbols and pale skin.

The other was a male humanoid with dark dark faded purple and he carried a silver staff. He still retained his yin-yang symbols and the purple markings on a sakuyamon were a mixture of dark blue and purple on kuzuhamon. Her silver hair was jet black on him and his skin tone was much darker.

"Kuzuhamon, sakuyamon?" he asked as he led us in.

"Rapidmon what is- kuzuhamon stopped as he looked at the four.

"Jun is that you?" he asked.

"Renamon! Dark renamon!" she said as ran up to them embracing the two.

"I thought I would never see you guy's again!" she said excitedly.

kuzuhamon chuckled as Jun pulled away" it's good to see you my dear" he said.

"Likewise, it's been centuries" said sakuyamon.

"Really wow time does pass fast in the digital world" she said.

"And who would they be?" asked sakuyamon as she looked at me and v-mon.

"I'm daisuke and this is v-mon I'm Jun's younger brother" I said, feeling a bit out of place.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said kuzuhamon.

"We did not know Jun had a sibling" said sakuyamon.

"Yeah, I also have a sister but she's not here now" Jun told her old friend.

"What brings you here after so long?" kuzuhamon asked.

"I wanted to see if this place was still okay, also I wanted to show my brother one of the places I visited back in the pass" she said.

"Would you like to see kazemon tree I know she was a dear friend to you?" asked sakuyamon.

"Kazemon's tree?" we asked.

"The tree in our village, the warrior of wind kazemon died honorably way back after you left, the tree grew sometime after her death" said kuzuhamon.

"I guess I really won't see them again" said Jun.

"Don't ya worry about dat, we had a good time with them" said impmon.

"Yeah, your right" she said.

"Hey Jun, what were they like?" I asked.

"Now that's a long story" said sakuyamon.

"Well our parents are working late and hanoka's with others so we have plenty of time" I said.

I really wanted to know more about Jun's past and in a really strange way I was starting to look up to her like I do with Tai. I could already tell v-mon looked up to impmon, v-mon wanted to digivolve just like his brother but because of all the spire's he couldn't.

"Well I guess I can tell you the importuned parts" she said.

"And well help you tell it" said rapidmon.

"Well this is how it happened" said Jun as we sat on the floor of the house.

**(Jun POV)**

_(Flashback)_

"_Don't worry impmon we'll find help just hold on please!" said a younger Jun as she walked through the desert._

_They were battered and bruised and impmon was really hurt, they got into a fight while on their journey and it was a ghoulmon a mega digimon. Skullsatamon didn't stand a chance._

"_Ya…gotta…leave me… save ya self" said a very weak impmon._

"_No! You're my best friend I won't leave you to die" she cried as she kept on walking._

"_j-Jun" said impmon looking at his partner._

_The sandstorm started to clear and they saw a small patch of green in the distance._

"_Maybe there's a village!" said Jun as she ran but was stopped a greymon._

_He didn't look very happy as he was blue with black stripes and red eye's, drool fell from his mouth as if he was hungry and got ready to attack._

"_Run away" said impmon weakly in Jun's arms._

"_No! You need help!" she said._

_She jumped away as a blast of flame was sent at her and this cat and mouse game continued until she collapsed of exhaustion to move "this is the end I'm sorry impmon" she cried._

_When…"Jet Binder!" said a female voice._

"_Sugar, you've got no manners so how about, Charm Plunder!" said another female voice this one with a southern accent._

_The greymon left deciding to find easier prey._

"_Ya'l okay honey?" asked the one with the southern drawl._

_I felt someone pick me up; "she's really weak come on ranamon we have to help her" said the other digimon._

_I blacked out after that and woke up in a small tent._

"_She's waking up" said a voice._

_I slowly sat up to see three digimon looking at me; one was a brown bunny rabbit with three horns and strawberry pink markings._

_The other was a small yellow vixen with blue eyes. _

_The last was also a vixen only it was purple with yellow eyes._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm lopmon and these are my best friend's vixiemon and dark vixiemon" he said as the two smiled._

"_Where's impmon?" I asked._

"_Don't worry he's resting" said dark vixiemon sitting in my lap._

_He was just so cute!_

"_Did you guy's save me?" I asked._

"_Nope they did" said vixiemon as lopmon led two female digimon in; the first one was shorter than the mermaid digimon._

"_Glad to see ya'l okay, you can call me mermaimon" said the first._

_She looked human but was dressed in black and even though she had a tail she was somehow levitating off the ground._

"_I'm jetsilphymon, we found you poor dears in the desert, you should be more careful a dark greymon almost made a meal out of you" jetsilphymon scolded._

_Jetsilphymon had pale skin with white and purple armor._

"_We were fighting against one of lilithmon's servant's ghoulmon and that's how we ended up getting hurt" said Jun._

"_Lilithmon! That gal's bad news and give's pretty girls a bad name" said mermaimon._

"_Mermaimon" said kazemon._

"_Right sorry" she said sweat dropping._

"_Also, what's a human doing here anyway especially one so young" said mermaimon._

"_I don't really know, I met impmon a few months back, we met a digimon called wisemon who said we were the only ones who can stop lilithmon, but as a price I would have to give up something I love until the time came again" Jun answered._

"_Oh, why do wisemon always talk in riddles, that's just not right" said mermaimon._

"_I know I'm not the first human here, a few digimon told me of the other digidestind who defeated apocalypmon" she said._

"_centuries have passed since then, the digital worlds time passes faster than your world as you may have noticed, five minutes in your world can be years or centuries in ours" said jetsilphymon._

_Pretty soon my stomach growled with hunger and my new friends led me to a clearing were we had lunch, luckily I only had a few scraped compared to impmon._

_We stayed for a few days impmon was still resting and I got to know mermaimon and jetsilphymon better._

_Jetsilphymon was really nice, she was like a big sister at time's and at others a mother. She had this aura of calm around her and she was real fun to be around, she made the time I spent without impmon better as she made jokes just like Impmon only they were actually funny. Not that impmon would ever know._

_Mermaimon to say the least was fun to be around too, though she was picky when you talked about her looks. turns out she's a prankster just like impmon as I found that hard to believe and just like impmon she obsess over cute digi boys._

_I also had a lot of fun with the vixiemon and lopmon we promised that we would see each other one day._

"_You sure you have to go?" asked renamon who had evolved the month before._

"_Don't worry I promise I'll come back one day" she said to the tree as she hugged the two renamon and lopmon._

"_We'll miss ya, but we'll be back" said impmon who had made a full recovery._

_Many of the digimon knew Jun as she stayed there for a few months now and they all said their goodbye's and wished her luck._

_Her to legendary warrior friends waited at the edge of the town._

"_What are you guy's doing?" she asked._

"_Now honey, we ain't gonna let you face that baddy lilithmon by ya self were coming with ya like it or not, right jetsilphymon" said mermaimon._

"_Right" she said._

_And that's how the four of us set out on our journey, I will always cherish the time I spent with them and even though their true destiny awaits them they will always be my friends even if we can't see each other._

_(End flashback)_

All daisuke and v-mon could say was "wow, they sound like really good friends I wish I could have met them" said v-mon.

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't their" said sakuyamon as they went outside.

The story took longer than daisuke thought as the sky was now filled colors of orange, red and pinks, the tree at the center looking beautiful in the light.

"I guess it's time to go" said Jun.

"Promise us you will visit again Jun-chan dai-kun" said rapidmon as the two smiled.

Both daisuke and v-mon were happy to have met some of the digimon Jun had met, as well as learn something about her past.

"Sure" I said as v-mon gave a wave.

Beezlemon went blast mode again but before they left they went towards the tree as the group looked at it, "just like you said jetsilphymon we may not meet in this life but you'll both always be my friends" said jun.

And for a moment the wind picked up showing a familiar fairy and mermaids face before it faded, they looked in surprise as two voices filled their heads.

_Were glad you remember us I know we'll meet again soon especially you child of courage said a calm voice._

As beezlemon flew towards the port I now saw my sister in a different light, this battle had changed her and her hiding impmon made it hard to be with them.

He now knew the reason and as they landed he knew this battle was only the start as the voice's words still repeated in their minds. He hoped Hanoka could find out too, he didn't want to hide this from his twin.

Unknown to him this was only half the journey.

**What cha think, I know I'm rushing things but there's a reason. Also like I said in this chapter time moves faster in the digi world so Jun could have met mermaimon and jetsilphymon. Also I can mess with their personality's this is my story after all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and one of my readers gave a good point to as much as I like to center my words it might be easier if I just left aligned it so I'm reposting my chapters**

"Family Picnic"

**(Daisuke POV)**

So turns out I missed out on Kari planning a picnic on Saturday in the Digital World.

I guess I missed that since I was hanging with Jun yesterday.

I decided to go since I didn't want to raise any suspicion and anyway Jun had her own plans, of course impmon wanted in on the picnic so we made a plan to sneak him in. it also meant that Jun didn't have to hide him while she hanged with her friends.

The school was easy to sneak into and chibimon was on my shoulder as impmon was inside my bag that me and my sister had brought.

As we waited for the others to show up Hanoka told me about yesterday's events and about Joe and gomamon. I kinda wish I went with them but I had to admit spending time with Jun was pretty fun.

We were interrupted from our conversation by the door opening and we turned to see the others had arrived with their own bags filled with food.

"Hanoka, daisuke, you made it." Kari said.

"How did you guys get in here?" Yolie asked.

"We just snuck in." I said as Yolie walked over to the computer and she opened up the portal.

"All right, I got us in. Am I the best or what?" she asked as she pointed a finger in the air.

I couldn't help but sigh at her ego that may actually rival the digimon emperors; I looked to see Hanoka was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly the door was opened making us all turn to see a pink haired teenager who we recognized from hanging out Kari but forgot her name.

"I'm sorry, but…are you supposed to be here?" she asked in a sweet voice as Yolie, Cody and their partners all freaked out.

"Mimi!" TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon said making the children of love and knowledge look confused but that's when we remembered.

"Mimi?" we asked.

"Hanoka? Daisuke?" Mimi asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah" we said as we remembered the girl we meet a few weeks after meeting Tai and Kari.

"You know each other?" asked a very confused tk.

"Some time after we met Tai and Kari we also met Mimi, but she moved away a month later" said Hanoka.

"I think I missed you two the most" said Mimi as she gave as a suffocating hug.

"Mimi we missed you to but you don't have to kill us to prove it" my sister said getting blue in the face as she released us.

"Sorry it's been so long and…aww are they your partners?" she said holding chibimon and demimon.

"yeah, and aren't we cute" said chibimon making a face that could put a new born baby to shame as Mimi hugged him tighter before letting him breath.

"Hi Mimi" said the children of light and hope as they two were given death hugs.

"So you're Mimi?" asked Yolie looking at her like how I look up to Tai and now Jun.

"The one and only" she said.

"Sora told me about you" said Yolie.

"When I spoke to her, she told me all about you too." The pink haired girl smiled as she turned to the digimon.

"Gatomon, Patamon. How have you been?" she asked the two digimon.

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, fine." The white cat said.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Patamon asked.

"Just this morning. I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I walked in the front gate. Someone left it open." Mimi said.

"That was probably daisuke and Hanoka they got here before us." TK explained.

"We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic in the digital world." The blonde continued with a smile.

"Digital world?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us." Yolie suggested.

I swear this is the happiest I've seen her, maybe Mimi can help me on resolving the growing conflict with her and my sister. Mimi is a very nice person after all well at least to us, I thought.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it would be ok?" the pinkette asked.

"Of course!" Yolie cheered.

See totally asking Mimi just hope something bad doesn't happen but I guess I just jinxed myself.

"Yolie, we didn't bring enough food for an extra person." TK pointed out making her pout.

"Oh no." she said.

"Don't worry after we found out how much digimon eat me and my bro packed enough food to feed an army" Hanoka said showing our two bags, though she did exaggerate on the army.

"Good! Now let's go." Yolie said.

Wow, she didn't even glare Mimi is a good influence or did something happen yesterday.

I pulled out my D-3 as did the others as we were all pulled into the gate.

**(Digital world)**

**(Hanoka's POV)**

We were in a peaceful forested area, the air smelled sweet and the sky was clear but it was too quite.

"Hey, take a look around. There's no control spires." V-mon said.

I wasn't too sure as I felt a dark presence I noticed my brother looked uneasy as well.

"How cool. I'm back. The digital world hasn't changed." Mimi said as she looked around the area with a smile.

We all started walking, searching for the perfect place to stop and eat while Yolie told Mimi all about the digimon emperor.

I'm glad yesterday we were able to talk and though we may not be best friends it's a working relationship and Mimi might be able to help me.

"Digimon emperor?" she asked.

"Yeah, he builds these control spires to take over the Digital World. They act like a receiver to the dark rings. When we break the spires, the rings don't work anymore and free the slaves." Yolie said.

"So if there are no control spires, are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"That's why we picked this spot for our picnic." Yolie said.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant digital ants." Mimi said.

"Or maybe a digital bear" said my brother as we all looked at him.

"What?" he asked as I sighed.

Sometimes I think he tries too hard on jokes, I never noticed him split from the group for a sec before coming back.

"So far, every time we've come here it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolie said.

"We should pick out a spot around here to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody said as I looked at the ground with a frown seeing the grass sparkle with dew.

"Sounds great." TK said.

Suddenly a purple imp digimon flew towards us making our digimon get in a fight stance.

"That's impmon a rookie level virus type digimon, their known for their pranks and lonely attitude" said patamon.

"A virus type is never good" said tk as he took out his digivice only to be stopped by my brother who took hold of the digimon.

"Hey! Why ya trying to kill me I'm only here cause of v-mon ya know" said impmon from my brother's shoulder.

"Do we know you?" I asked.

"Shesh, ya sure are dim don't ya remember, I'm dat devimon that helped ya out really" he said insulted as everyone who knew devimon remembered.

Everyone seemed surprised especially Mimi.

"You're a devimon?" asked Mimi remembering the evil devimon they had faced.

"Ya my champion form but don't get da impression I'm evil this little blue guy happens to be my friend and don't judge me because I'm a virus type not all of us are evil ya know" he said.

Mimi only smiled in complete understanding remembering a certain goblin digimon, "of course it's nice to meet you impmon, I'm glad to see we have friends despite what's going on right now" she said kindly as impmon had a small blush on his face.

"Anyway we invited him to come with us today if it's okay" said daisuke as everyone agreed, everyone but tk who stayed silent.

I wonder what could have happened to make him hate devimon so much.

"Ya might want to keep on moving the grass is wet here" said impmon as we all saw the dew on the grass and I didn't want to get wet.

"But we're hungry!" Yolie whined.

"Yolie do you rather be hunger or wet you chose" my brother said looking at her seriously.

"Fine" she said backing down.

We all walked for a while as we all got to know impmon, though was for a virus type he wasn't evil at all at least that's what Kari said. Even patamon got along with the purple imp only tk seemed not to like him. Again a disturbance that I no longer felt around Yolie return only this time it surrounded tk.

Finally, we deemed the grass dry enough to sit on.

"All right, we can roll out the mats out." I said.

"Finally." Yolie groaned as everyone got to work setting the blanket out and we all took out our food, V-mon and d-mon happily taking one of the containers out of my brother's hands and they dug into the food even impmon since he had never tasted human food, or so I thought.

"Try to not to choke." Gatomon said with a grimace.

"But it's really good." they said eating the food.

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some?" Yolie asked holding a wrapped food item.

"Ah, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since…I was a kid. I just love 'em!" Mimi gushed with stars in her eyes, hands clasped in front of her and a flushed look on her face as she smiled.

Everyone laughed as she eagerly tore off the wrapping and ate the rice ball. Man she's like v-mon and chocolate speaking of which.

Yolie you have any more?" asked v-mon with big water eyes, damn it's the puppy dog look. Yolie doesn't stand a chance.

"Sure do" she said giving him some as he devoured them all while saying chocolate, chocolate, and chocolate.

"V calm down before you choke" said daisuke but the little dragon learned his lesson the hard way.

I watched as my brother patted his back after his chocking session before whacking him behind the head muttering idiot under his breath.

"Ya have to admit ya had it coming" said impmon as v-mon sulked and d-mon laughed even my brother gave a small smile.

"What'll you have?" Yolie asked her own partner.

"I'll have whatever Armidillomon is having." Hawkmon said looking over to the duo of knowledge as the armadillo stuffed his face with seaweed covered rice and vegetables.

"He's eating sushi." Yolie said.

"Excellent. I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon said holding up a wing.

"Coming' right up." Armidillomon said with a nod and reared his arm back.

This won't end well.

"No Armidillomon! Never throw food!" I and my brother said but the roll was thrown anyway, rolling away from us as hawkmon got up and started chasing after it.

"Oh, come back little sushi!" he called as Yolie got up and chased after him.

"Wait, hawkmon, comes back. It's just a California roll." She called.

"Yes, but it's rolling all the way back to California." He retorted as they got further away, Mimi watching in worry.

I really started laughing at the pun as did my brother and impmon.

"I'm going to go after them. I'll be back soon." She said as she stood off and went off after them.

"I'll go to" I said following them with d-mon in tow, well me pulling her since she hadn't backed down from the fried chicken.

**(Later)**

**(Daisuke's POV)**

A while later, they still hadn't come back and I was starting to worry about them and I don't know why but that sick feeling I usually get around darkness was coming back.

We all started searching around for them, calling out their names.

"Hanoka! D-mon! Where are you?" I called.

"Hawkmon! Mimi! Yolie! Where are you?" the others all repeated.

I was about to call for them again, but was stopped by my D-3 beeping, so I pulled it out of my pocket.

"I think it's from Yolie, but the signal's kind of weak." I said as the rest all gathered around me to see a dot beeping and there was another one further off, fading out.

The first dot was our group, the other being Yolie, Hawkmon, Mimi, Hanoka and d-mon.

"They must be nearby. But in what direction?" tk looking around.

"The digimon emperor must be blocking the signal." Cody said as we all groaned.

"They couldn't be that far away." I said as I started walking, but suddenly the ground under me move and I fell.

"Daisuke!" everyone called.

"V-mon! Yelled the digimon.

I yelled as I fell down into the ground, landing on a pile of garbage.

"What am I, chopped liver!" yelled impmon.

"Insults, yep their okay" I heard Armidillomon said.

V-mon and impmon both covered their noses at the smell, it did stink.

We looked around to see another world one made of garbage; darkness and a control spire…wait a control spire? I thought as everyone else jumped down.

"Ewe, who left this here?" Kari asked as she and the others all got up out of the pile.

"You think this is the place digimon throw away their garbage?" Cody asked.

My two digimon looked at me in concern as I was starting to feel a headache start to come on, what were these things made off? Also I had a feeling something was wrong with my sister as did v-mon.

I looked at it and heard an explosion, looking to where the spire was and saw it tumble down.

"Looks like Yolie and Hanoka took care of the control spire." tk said as everyone saw where the explosion came from.

"Kari!"

"TK!"

We all looked to see these frogs and tadpole digimon running over smiling looks like more friends that we have yet to meet and good that feeling was gone.

"Look, it's the Gekomon and Otamamon." Patamon said.

"Welcome back." Gekomon1 said.

"It's nice to see you again." Otamamon1 said.

"Thanks. Have you seen Mimi around here or two another human girls' with a hawkmon and d-mon?" Kari asked them.

"They went that way!" three Gekomon said pointing to the place where the control spire once was.

"Let's go." Cody said as we all started heading off in that direction, the large group of digimon following us.

We soon found the three girls with Hawkmon and another digimon that looked like a giant cactus.

"Hanoka, d-mon, we're over here!" V-mon cheered.

The Gekomon and Otamamon all crowded around the pink haired girl.

"Mimi." The cactus digimon said.

"Togemon?" Mimi asked.

Togemon? Must be either a friend of hers or her partner and I was thinking the later.

"I'll protect this area now. You can count on me." Togemon said making Mimi smile and pat her red gloved hand.

So this is her partner.

"I've always counted on you." She said resting her head on her partner.

"Goodbye Togemon!" we all said.

"Aw, don't make me cry. My eyes hurt too much." Togemon said rubbing the back of her head.

Um, how does she cry?

V-mon also seemed puzzled by the digimon's lack of eyes.

Impmon sneaked into my bag when no one was looking again as the others said they didn't get to say goodbye, I tried my hardest not to glare at the happy smile tk had on his face when he saw this.

I am going to find out this guy's problem even if it kills me.

**(Hanoka POV)**

We all went back to home when the sun started to go down, and we somehow ended on the bottom of the dog pile.

Why does this keep on happening as I looked to my left to see my brother also on the bottom glaring up at the person on top of the pile.

Seriously, how did tk end up on top he came in first?

We walked out of the school to wave off Mimi as she went back to the airport with her parents.

"Bye Mimi!" we said.

"Goodbye everyone. Thanks for a great picnic. Bye and It was good see you guys again!" She said waving to us as we started to go home.

"Oh, Mimi, I almost forgot." Yolie said stopping.

"I wanted to say when I get older I wanna be just like you!" she called to the pinkette who looked surprised by the confession.

She smiled and covered her mouth, looking like she was trying to hide her touched look before she looked back at the lavender haired girl and pointed at her.

"Perfecto." She said making the others all laugh.

Even I couldn't hide my own smile, Yolie could learn a lot from Mimi. And at least that talk yesterday helped.

We said our goodbyes as we left and my brother asked me why Yolie wasn't glaring at me anymore.

"yesterday we sorta knocked some sense into each other, turns out she was confused between the real me and the rumors so I asked her if we could start over and so were trying at friendship again" I answered.

"Wish the same could be said for tk" my brother said.

"Yeah, I wonder why he hates devimon so much" I said.

"Something really bad must of happened" daisuke said.

and as we both thought about it, a small vision even though it was blurry showed something white fighting something black but it faded to fast as we snapped out of it.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah, oh, why does this keep happening" I said, I was starting to think we were different from the others.

Ever since we discovered our partners I and my brother had started to get some ability's whenever we were in the digital world like we could sense the darkness.

When we got home Jun was there and imminently asked us how our day went as I ignored her completely and walked away as daisuke had a small conversation with her.

That was something else I was wondering, why was my older sister and younger brother getting along, as I went to our room not noticing him hand a certain imp digimon to her.

As I looked outside from my window I wondered how many secrets were being kept and when would the answers start.

'**I'm sorry if this chapter was lame but I had nothing to work with here hopefully the next chapter won't be this boring.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Guardian Angel"

I hope this chapter is better so read on, also this chapter will reveal tk's hate for devimon. Also will have a very tk daisuke bonding theme

**(Hanoka and daisuke POV)**

We were all in the Digital World again, our armor digimon all using their attacks at once to take down a control spire and watched as it tumbled down.

Sora, Matt and Tai were with us, Izzy monitoring how many spires we all took out from the computer lab.

After we were done, we went back to the lab to meet with Izzy and he told us the children of Courage, Love and Friendship's partners were all moving on to their next areas to take down more spires.

"There's still one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy said turning to us.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt said.

"I don't think he can. It looks like he's too far from that area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy said.

"I guess we'll just have to go then." I said making Yolie and Cody nod.

The 12 of us, the new team and our partners, went through the portal and wound up in a city filled with tall buildings made of metal.

These robots called Gardromon with dark rings on them spotted us and started firing missiles at us, calling us intruders.

Digmon used his Gold Rush to destroy the rings, then Pegasusmon took to the sky to destroy more with his Star Shower, but more Gardomon just kept coming as Flamedramon used his Fire Rocket and Hydramon used her flaming tornado.

"There must a hundred of them." My brother said.

"I think now is a good time to go back to our world so we can come up with a new plan." TK said nervously as we watched the army stomping over.

"TK's right. We can talk to Izzy." Yolie said as she was on Halsemon's back in the air.

"Let's go, now!" I called as Flamedramon, Hydramon and Digmon returned to their Rookie forms and we were all running for the TV to get back to our world.

We ran into what looked like an alley and Yolie held her D-3 up to open the gate, my brother stood at the side as he waited for everyone to go in first, Kari and Gatomon being at the very back of the group followed by me and d-mon.

"Daisuke, come on." TK said, not noticing our four missing members.

"But Kari and-"daisuke was cut off by him holding up his D-3 and we were pulled through, Kari and hanoka's forms were the last thing's we saw before we all fell through the gate and wound up in the computer room, landing on the floor.

**(Daisuke POV)**

"Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're gonna keep doing this?" Yolie asked.

"Guys, I saw that the TV was blown up as we came through so we can't go back." Patamon said as we all sat up properly.

I looked around the group, worried when I saw four members were missing especially since one was my sister.

"Where are Kari and Gatomon?" Yolie asked.

"And my sister and d-mon?" I asked feeling worry growing in my chest.

"They're trapped in the Digital World!" Cody gasped looking at the computer.

Yolie quickly got up on the chair and started typing on the keyboard while I felt sick to my stomach with worry about my sister and friend.

"The gate to that area is closed. We can't get to them." Yolie said.

"TK, you should have waited! Now my sister and friend are stuck with psycho robots!" I yelled, this was his fault for being in a rush and if anything happened to them tk is dead meat.

"Daisuke, calm down." Yolie said.

"my sister and kari are stuck in the digital world and you want me to calm down and if you think I'm overreacting think again, when tai finds out about this!" I yelled, sometimes Hanoka was right; sometimes I did act like the older sibling.

"Daisuke's right. I should have been looking out for kari." TK said sighing as a sad look was on his face.

"And my sister" I put in rudely the glare I was giving him putting everyone on edge.

"And your sister" he said looking guilty.

I looked at him and tried to calm down part of this was also that Gardomon's fault anyway and if my sister finds out I went nuts on tk she'd probably let me have an earful on how their our friends and I shouldn't be fighting with them.

He looked completely ashamed of himself; I never understand why I act like that when I'm mad.

"Sorry. "I murmured not looking at his eyes.

"Hey, guys. It's am e-mail from Kari." Yolie said making us all look at her in surprise.

"It says 'Don't worry, were alright. And I'm sorry if any words are misspelled.

Sincerely, Kari.'" She read.

"Yolie, I've got an idea." TK said pushing her out of the way so that he could use the computer.

"If I can find an area close to the one they're in, then I can reach them." He said as the computer beeped.

"Got it!" he said.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

"I'm going too." Patamon said.

"Hold it." I said.

"My sisters their and I'm not letting you go alone got it" I said completely serous.

"Me too d-mon's my sister too after all" said chibimon as tk agreed knowing how the bonds of siblings were.

"But what are we supposed to tell your families?" Yolie asked.

"Tell Tai he'll deal with it." I said as TK and me held out our D-3s and was pulled right into the gate, our digimon with us.

**(Digital world)**

The four of us landed in an area that looked like a desert, only it wasn't so hot since he sun was setting turning the sky purple and pink.

"Where should we go?" TK asked looking around.

I pulled out my D-3 and saw a pink and magenta dot beeping on the screen to the west.

"I'd say that way is our safe bet." I said as we started walking off to where the faded signal was coming from.

We started walking for a short while, no one saying anything as we went, looking up ahead for the city or any slaves of the Emperor but luckily I felt no evil presents…yet.

"Hey Daisuke?" TK said suddenly.

"What?" I asked snapping a little.

"Why do you act like that?" he asked making me stop.

"Act like what?" I asked not showing my confusion.

"Like that! You act a lot different than what kari described you as, hanoka's actually acts like how kari told me but ever since we all became a group you stick with your sister or by yourself, it's like you don't trust us" he said looking hurt.

I sighed, they really noticed that? But I couldn't tell them! Hanoka couldn't know either I just…can't trust them. I looked at v-mon; I can't even trust my own digimon.

"Kari said you were shy as a kid but you seem to act like you want to shut out other people" he said.

Tk you have no idiea how right you are.

After a few seconds passed with me not saying anything, patamon flew up to me and made me look up.

"Why do you act all happy around your sister but then act all distant?" he asked.

"I can't trust you" I whispered.

Tk stopped when I said this.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Before we met Tai and Kari it was just us me and my sister, I was always so quiet and shy as a kid. Hanoka was always the outgoing one people though we were weird since we only stuck to each other and weren't very social, one day some kids tried to be friends with us my sister was wary of them but I was completely trusting. That's the last time I trusted anyone since it was really just a trick to embarrass us as it turns out. My sister Jun was so mad, this was before she started ignoring us, when she stopped looking after us one day I thought that every time I put my trust in someone they always betrayed me, so now I don't trust as easy. And why did I just tell you this" I said my mood now depressed as I remembered my childhood, I had almost told him my fear but I couldn't trust him.** (FYI I kinda based daisuke's past on mine)**

TK, V-mon and Patamon all stayed quiet as they listened to me and tk looked really surprised.

"but we won't do that; we won't betray your trust" I looked at patamon as he sat on my head looking at me with sadness.

"Your pushing people away because your afraid?" tk asked.

"you're the only people I've told and it's because I trust you tk not because you're on the team or Kari's friend it's because I know you can be trusted after all you are the keeper of hope" I said with a sad smile.

"Maybe we can try to be friends, but to do that you have to start trusting people" tk said looking serious and right now I felt like a little kid talking to their brother or something.

"Daisuke you didn't act like that around me" said v-mon.

"Of course you're my digimon how can I not trust you" I said.

"and maybe you should talk to your sister about this instead off me" said tk as I gave him a smile I haven't given him since we first met him.

"yeah, but if you tell Hanoka about this so help me you'll need both Pegasusmon and Fladramon to stop me from killing you" I joked as we laughed, maybe I could trust tk, sure he may like kari more than a friend but I don't want to be constantly fighting with him.

I looked at tk as he laughed about something.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that Yolie and Hanoka had a similar conversation the day before yesterday" tk said as I remembered what my sister had told me.

"Imagine how everyone will react when I stop glaring at you" I said.

"Yeah I'd like that, your glares are as bad as Matts" he said.

As we got closer to the city I decided to ask him a question I wanted answered.

"tk I know it's none of our business but why do you hate impmon so much" I asked this would test our new friendship and trust as his eye's darkened but he decided to talk.

"What are you scared of most?" he asked me in a low tone that spooked me, v-mon and even patamon as he flew off my head and onto tk shoulder.

Well if he was going to trust me "alone, I'm afraid of being alone like before, I'm scared Hanoka will leave me behind and forget about me and ever since I got v-mon I've been afraid of losing him to whatever the darkness throws at us" I said being completely honest, I felt nice to finally let that secret out.

TK looked at me" you're really afraid of that?" he asked.

"I know I'm pathetic, she's my sister she won't leave me purpose but…I still have my doubts and v-mon could be killed" I said.

"your fear isn't any different from mine, the reason I hate devimon and the darkness so much is because of a devimon patamon died to protect us, I was only a kid I was too weak to help my own partner even if he did come back, I don't ever want to go through something like that again, also being chased by a psycho clown digimon doesn't help" tk said remember piedmont.

We never knew" but tk impmon isn't that devimon he's nice and he's even helping us, I'm giving you guys a second chance can't you give any to impmon, you can't blame impmon for a crime he didn't commit the darkness may be bad but not all darkness is evil. Even the darkness has a light, impmon's a good example he can become devimon and yet he helps us would the devimon you faced do that. Looking at your face I don't think so. But stop looking at the dark side of things and look at the light, the darkness can be evil but darkness can also be used to help and until you learn that I'm afraid you'll always feel uncomfortable around impmon" as I said this to him could help but see two garnet red eye's in my mind that seemed to look happy at my explanation.** (I think I may have took this from season 4 I really don't know but this reminds me of kouichi's speech)**

Where did that speech even come from? I thought.

"Can we get going now? The sun's starting to go down." Patamon pointed out snapping us out of our conversation.

Tk gave a sigh "I'll try to get along with impmon if you try to get along with us better" he said smiling as he put out his hand.

"Deal." I said as I smiled and hopefully we could be friends but when it came to Kari I don't know what'll happen.

The four of us started walking again until we saw the city up ahead of us, the city in a dome.

"There's the city. Looks like one of those things you shake and starts snowing." TK said.

"You mean a snow globe?" I asked.

"Yeah, those things. So who gets Kari and Hanoka?" he asked.

"Both of us. After all she is my sister." I said as he nodded.

We both started walking down the dunes.

"So, how do you and your sister handle stuff at home? You guys normally disappear as soon as we get back from the Digital World. Do you have a lot of chores to do?" he asked.

"Not really, it's just that well…ever since we started going to the digital world me and Hanoka have been able to sense the darkness and sometimes it makes us act out, that's another reason I distains myself I really don't want to snap at my friends but it still happens" I said.

"sound kinda like Kari's powers" He said.

"Kari's powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe you guys could ask her" he said as I nodded.

"TK and Daisuke look like they could be really good friends." Patamon said silently.

"Yeah, glad he's starting to open up, he thinks I don't notice but I know when something's wrong." V-mon said.

"The same with tk?" the hamster-bat said.

The two only giggled together, the hamster and dragon could get used to being friends.

The sun was now down as we hid behind a dune as we stared at the entrance.

"There's one guard at the door." I whispered.

"We're gonna have to take him out on the first attack otherwise he'll call for reinforcements." TK whispered back.

"Not a problem. V-mon, you ready to go for it?" I asked him with a smile as he returned it.

"You bet. Let's do it." he said.

"Digi Armor-"

"What a minute!" Patamon said stopping me.

"I'll do it." he said as we looked at him.

"There aren't any control spires in this area, right?" he asked confusing us.

"Well, just the one inside the dome." TK said.

"But we're outside." The hamster-bat chirped.

"Yeah, that's right. That means you can digivolve." TK smiled V-mon and I weren't surprised at that sudden announcement.

I wonder what he'll turn into though, so far we've only seen impmon's evolutions.

"Then go for it." TK said holding his green and white D-3.

"All right." Patamon nodded as he was covered in white light.

"Patamon digivolve too…angemon!"

"Cool! If that's his champion for I can't wait to see his ultimate" said v-mon as I agreed.

"Angemon, I haven't seen you in a while." TK greeted.

"why can everyone go champion I wanna go champion" said v-mon as I sighed and tk looked at us wondering why we weren't asking about angemon being a champion or how they knew what an ultimate was. Those two had a secret and he was going to find out what it was.

Angemon spread his pure white wings and flew off to where Gardromon was, twirling his Angel Rod and then threw it over to the robot, hitting his chest plate and destroyed the dark ring.

"I nailed it." Angemon said as he landed beside him, catching his Angel Rod as TK, V-mon and I ran over to the door.

Angemon punched the door, creating an opening as the two metal doors swung open, the angel walking into the dome and turned back to Patamon.

"You know those control spires really ruin my day." He said with a frown.

"You did great, Patamon." TK said.

"So Patamon can digivolve to Angemon? What about Gatomon?" I asked.

"She can digivolve to Angewomon." TK said.

"Wow, Angemon and Angewomon?" maybe you two are meant to be together" I said as a joke.

"I wish people would stop saying that and anyway I happen to know you like her" said tk surprising me as he laughed and me soon joined.

"I'll digivolve to champion if it's the last thing I do that'll get me a date with Gatomon!" v-mon said forgetting about us at the moment as we sweat dropped.

"Digimetal up!" TK and I called.

"V-mon shinka!"

"Burning courage! Fladramon!"

"Patamon shinka!"

"Flying hope! Pegasusmon!"

TK got up on Pegasusmon back as the Gardromon started coming after us, Flamedramon using his Fire Rocket on the first row of Gardromon that came after us.

"Daisuke, over here!" Fladramon called as he jumped over the robots as the duo of Hope flew over.

"I'm human not a digimon remember!" I called making him jump back over to me, grabbing me and doing a massive jump to follow TK as he got the signal.

I hung onto my digimon as we soared over to buildings, but then gasped when we caught the sight of white and pink.

We looked again and saw Kari and Nefertimon with Hanoka and d-mon.

The Gardromon fired their missiles at them and they fell to the ground, Nefertimon turning back into Gatomon.

Flamedramon put me down as he and Pegasusmon both used their Aquiss Beam and Fire Rocket on the Gardromon as I ran over when the duo of Light turned to look at us.

"Hey Daisuke! TK! You guys are my heroes!" Kari called with a smile when Fladramon and I stood beside her.

Our sister hugging us then whacking us behind the head.

"Baka! Took you long enough" Hanoka said.

"And yet we came to save you anyway" I said making her sigh and smile.

"Yeah guess your right" she told me.

Pegasusmon destroyed another ring on the last Gardromon that was still a slave and we were free to go.

"We better get going." Hanoka said as we started to run, but were stopped when an android appeared.

"Andromon!" Kari called with a smile.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission. Seek out my enemies and destroy them with my Lightning Blade." He said confusing Kari.

"He's got a dark ring. Andromon?" she called out sadly.

"I am programed to destroy the enemy. You are the enemy. I will destroy you." He said.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends." Kari said stepping forward and we felt worried about her.

"Kari, the ring's blocking his memory. Flamedramon, get the ring off." Hanoka told him as Flamedramon was covered in flames and charged Andromon, but he used his Lightning Blade, knocking Flamedramon back and transformed him back into V-mon.

The three of us went over to him.

"V, are you ok brother?" d-mon asked asked as Pegasusmon dropped tk off with us.

"You're kneeling on my tail." V-mon groaned as I saw hanoka's knee was on it and got up.

Pegasusmon used his Star Shower on Andromon, but the android used his Lightning Blade to hit him, transforming him back to Patamon as he fell back to tk, who caught him.

"I'll have two cheese burgers and a large order of fries." Patamon groaned.

"That didn't work. So what now?" I asked and tried to not laugh at what patamon had said.

"Andromon, don' you remember how we fought together side by side?" Kari asked stepping in front of us, still trying to reason with him.

"Kari, we have to get out of here. We don't even know if it's the same Andromon." tk said.

"I'm sure that it's him." She said.

"Yeah, but even if it is, he's under the control of the Digimon Emperor. He can't even hear your voice." He said as the android stalked closer to us.

For some reason I could feel the conflict he was feeling as I gripped my chest were my heart was, I noticed my sister do the same it was almost as if we could feel his pain.

"You don't know that." She said with a frown and clenched fist.

"As much as I like this little source of information, he's heading right for us." Hanoka said.

"Let's go!" Gatomon called as she, V-mon and Patamon charged at him just as a red beam shot from the sky and hit him, the digimon all knocking him back.

"Yeah!" Patamon and V-mon cheered.

"Here comes help now." Gatomon said as we looked up to see Halsemon and Yolie.

"I'm glad we're not too late." Halsemon said as the ground cracked and Digmon burst through.

"Hi guys. I thought since I was here, I'd build this city a subway system." He said.

Andromon then started to get back up from the ground.

"Hold still you pile of scrap metal." Digmon said as he sent his Gold Rush at him, but they just bounced off.

"Hey, that comment about scrap metal was just a joke." Digmon said a little worried.

"Hey, Kari, are you OK?" Tai asked as he and Cody finally caught up and ran over to us.

"Yeah, but Tai, its Andromon." She said.

"Andromon, slow down. It's me, Tai." He said stepping up to the digimon.

"Tai who?" Andromon asked as he inspected him.

"Oh, Tai." He said as the dark ring crackled with sparks.

Andromon yelled and started swinging his arms around in pain, like he was fighting the control.

We could still feel it his conflict about darkness and his friends.

"Kari, look out!" tk yelled as he made his way over to the brunette.

They just stared at each other in a tense silence before Andromon picked her up, raising her above his head, making us all jump up in fear for her.

"Hey, you put her down now!" Gatomon demanded.

"Do you remember me?" Kari asked.

"I am trying." Andromon said.

"Yes." He said after a few seconds of studying her face.

"We all took a picture together." She said as her eyes shimmered over with tears.

A tear fell from her eye and hit Andromon in his red eye.

We both felt the pain start to leave as we looked at the scene in front of us.

"A picture." He said as Kari's pink and white D-3 fell from her belt and hit his face plate, pink light flooding from it as it bounced off of him and fell to the ground.

They were covered in a bright, large pillar of pink light as we all covered our eyes from it.

For a sec my sister and I heard a roar of something that sounded like a dinosaur and it was in immense pain and felt the heat of fire before the light faded and we looked at Kari.

"Face…from long ago. Digidestinds. I love jigsaw puzzles. Now I see the complete picture." Andromon said as his eyes returned to normal and gently set Kari back down.

"Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." He said as he reached up to his neck and destroyed the ring.

"Andromon!" she smiled as he returned it and nodded.

"That control spire is responsible for all this. Well, no more." He said turning to the spire and shot off these missiles at it and destroyed it and freeing the rest of the Gardromon that were around the city.

"Andromon, are all of these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked him.

"No, they're programs were rewritten by the Digimon Emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed. Watch." He said as he walked up to one of them and these wires went from his arm and attached themselves to the Gardromon.

"Actually, once I reprogram Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns." Andromon said as he unattached the wires.

"I feel as fresh as a daisy." Gardromon said pumping his arms.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Tai said as we all found the gate and went through it.

The four of us began to follow but a hand stopped us as we turned"andromon?' we asked.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you young warriors just know that the past is about to be repeated. Your light and harmony will keep you safe until then I hope your battle against darkness goes well" said the cyborg as we left with questions about what Andromon had said and in a flash we were gone.

I never thought I'd live to see the day they came back, thought Andromon.

**(Human world)**

Everyone fell in a pile again and we saw a certain red head standing there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Izzy, were you waiting this whole time?" Tai asked as we all got up to see him just sitting there on a chair, one leg crossed.

"Shh. Let's go." He whispered as we all followed him out of the school so we weren't caught by the janitor.

"Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari." Izzy said frowning as we all walked behind him.

"And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with." He ranted as Yolie, TK, Cody and I all looked away nervously, even though he wasn't facing us.

"Come on Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team." Tai said making the red head stop and quickly turn to face him.

"That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you. I may not be as strong as you and Matt, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills." Izzy said as we all stood listening to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai said making him smile.

"Now that's what I call respect. OK, I forgive you." He said.

"Wow, that was easy." Tai said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason I came here. I examined the new digivices and determined that they have three different settings." Izzy said as our D-3s all beeped and we pulled them out to look them over.

"Digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them D-3s from now on." He said.

Weren't we already me and my sister thought.

"Prodigious little devices aren't they?" he asked.

"I had a lot of help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday. Anyway, I think the D-3s might have sent a message to Andromon's memory banks that made him-"

"Please finish talking after we eat." I and chibimon whined making my sister blanch and laugh nervously.

"We forgot about dinner." she said.

"That's right. Our parents are waiting for us. The foods probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement. Let's go!" Tai said as we all started running to get home.

We were glad no one asked why we fell down in pain but somehow I think that this adventure is only the beginning.

**Okay I know the real daisuke would never act like this but this is my story sorry if it was sappy. Also this chapter held lots of hints for the future. Hope this made up for the last chapter also this one did focus on daisuke a lot. Also the reason Andromon said that was because I'm gonna use him later off in another story.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ken's Secret"

Hello here's the next chapter fear not for Jun will soon appear you must all just wait. Also the names of the boys are my own and yes I may have used some from other TV shows.

**(Hanoka and daisuke's POV)**

After everything going on in the digital world me and my sister forgot about our soccer game so here we are practicing with our team of all boys except for Hanoka the only girl on the team but people knew better than to tell her that.

Today the guys and we were practicing for the big game on Sunday.

Yuma bounced the ball off his chest and was about to kick it into the net, but my brother did a sliding blocking, knocking him off his feet and the ball rolled away off of the field.

We looked over and saw the ball roll over to where TK, Kari, Cody, Yolie and Tai were cheering, the teenager stopping the ball with his foot.

As we looked at our friends I noticed my other sister watching and ignored her while daisuke invited her to watch. Which to my surprise she accepted as she got to know our friends, she was even controlling herself around matt.

We all went back to practicing until the sun started to go down and then coach called us over to talk.

"All right team, hustle in, let's go." the Coach called.

"Now quiet down, I've got an announcement to make. All right. Our first scrimmage is this Sunday against last year's number one team in the league." he said shocking all of us.

"That's the team with that brainac kid." Akio said.

"He's good at soccer, sports. He's good at everything." saito said.

"Hey, hey! Watch the name calling. He's Ken Ichijouji." shiro said.

After practice, we met up with the digi team and Yolie was checking his stats out on the computer.

Luckily Jun had left and we had noticed matt was gone to, I had a bad feeling about that.

"Captain of his soccer team, Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory last season by scoring a record setting, 45 goals!" Yolie said making us all gasp in amazement.

"Whoa, this kid may even be better than I am." Tai said.

"Told ya." I whispered to TK and he bit back a giggle.

""he can't be that good" daisuke said.

"I bet he could be in the Olympics if he wanted to." Cody said.

"You think you guys can beat him?" Kari asked me.

"Well, it's not about beating him; it's about going up against one of the best teams around." I said feeling nervous and excited all at once.

"It'd be great to just play against someone who can give me a challenge and really push me to my limits." daisuke said making Tai smile and shake his head.

"_Oh, Hanoka!"_ Yolie sang as she stood up and grasped my hands making me look at her in shock and confusion.

"When you see Ken on the soccer field, will you get his autograph for me?" she asked smiling.

"_Yolie and Ken sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ Cody sang.

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh and join Cody in his song.

"Hey, Cody, watch it! Besides, I didn't say I wanted to kiss him. Duh! I just wanna marry him." Yolie said with some serious attitude.

"Oh." Cody said.

"Is that all" my brother said earning him a glare.

"If you wanna meet him, ask for his autograph yourself." I advised making her anger fade away into a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, I guess I could do that." She said.

"Let's all go to the game and you can ask him then." Kari said.

"That is if you can even talk to him" daisuke mutter and I hit him over the head and that shut him up.

(At Home…)

"Hey, can we come to the game too, Noka?" Demimon asked when we were in my room.

"Of course you can." I said bending down to smile at them.

"You'll get front row seats" daisuke said to them.

They cheered at that when the doorbell went off.

I walked out and went over to the door and opened it up only to meet two azure eyes.

"Matt? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Your sister somehow tricked me into a date with her." He said.

"A date? What? How was she able to do that?" I asked and wondering why he wasn't complaining about how annoying she is, by this time my brother had come over and greeted matt.

"When daisuke and TK were in the Digital World getting you guys, I came over here and told your sister that you two were studying at his place and she knew I was lying." He said.

Of course she knew you were lying, was daisuke's thoughts.

"She's just like that" daisuke said.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys in case you needed my help in the digital world" he said though I secretly think he had another reason.

"Ok" I said as he nodded and left.

"That was weird" I thought.

"Maybe Jun finally found a guy that likes her" my brother said as I laughed.

"Yeah, right" I said.

"It could happen, she's a nice enough person" he said.

That stopped my laughter.

(Sunday…)

It was a nice warm, sunny day as the parents and students started showing up to watch the game between Odaiba and Tamachi.

our team and was just stretching out for the game and I looked up to see our friends were all sitting in the bleachers with their digimon , except Kari was holding Demimon and tk was holding chibimon while Gatomon and Patamon stayed at their homes.

To my surprise, Matt was also here and even more shocking Jun was there with him and the two were actually having a pleasant conversation.

"Good luck, Daisuke! Hanoka!" Kari called.

"Don't forget to hug Ken." Yolie called out to me pulling Poromon's wings.

"Give him a kiss, too." Tai joked pumping a fist making me glare at him and I saw Matt shaking his head in disapproval.

"As if." I said.

A group of girls were shrieking as the Tamachi bus pulled up and to my surprise, Ken wasn't even with his team!

"Where's Ken?" my brother asked.

"Where is he?" I heard Kari ask.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting for Ken." TK said.

"Uh, we know that. Ken's not coming, is he, Cody?' Yolie asked angered at the boy.

"Will you stop asking me if I say 'yes'?" he asked.

"No I won't." she growled squishing poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine." The bird said.

"Lucky she's not holding me" said chibimon.

I got up from my stretches and went over to one of the green uniformed team members with my brother close behind.

"Um, excuse me. Do any of you know when Ken's supposed to arrive?" I asked with my brother.

"Well, he's got s soft drink commercial shoot and a meeting about having a soccer ball named after him." Boy1 said.

"Ken hardly had time to play soccer anymore." Boy2 said.

"What? "Daisuke asked.

"What a waste." I heard one of my team mates say.

Can't blame them for being so disappointed.

We were really eager to play against him too.

The ref blew the whistle and I and my brother started running down the field, chasing after the ball, concentrating hard.

We were not giving up so easily.

So what if Ken isn't here?

This is still my game and I'm gonna win it no matter what.

A Tamachi boy had the ball, but saito kicked it from under him, passing it to Shiro as I ran up to the goal my brother distracting the other player and soon he kicked it over to me and I head butted it right into the net, scoring the first goal of the match.

The game raged on and we were really pushing ourselves out there against these guys, when finally break was called when the first half was done.

The score was still 1/0, our team in the lead.

"It's rewinding. There. You guys look good on camera." Kari said as we walked over to the digi team.

Kari had taken pictures of the match and was showing them to us all.

"Thanks, Kari." I said.

"You don't have to take pictures" my brother said, he always was camera shy.

"You kicked the ball really hard." Demimon said.

"And daisuke's fast too" said chibimon.

"You nailed that shot, Hanoka." TK said.

"I think you guys are almost better than Tai." Matt said with a smirk making Tai gently hit him in the arm.

"I never knew you could play like that good job" Jun said doing a thumbs up as my brother returned it but I hardly looked at her.

"Hey, you guys only lead by 1 goal. The game's still wide open and Ken could still show up." The original of Courage said.

"Who cares bring it on!" daisuke said.

And at that moment.

"It's him!" a group of girls screamed making us all turn to see a certain indigo haired boy step out of a cab.

Thanks for jinxing us, Tai, daisuke.

"It's Ken! I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me." Yolie gushed making my temples throb at how annoying she was acting.

"Ow!" she whined as Cody did just as she asked.

Remind to give the kid a hug later on. Man I know I'm trying to be nicer but I hate shrieking.

I was watching Ken as he walked down the stairs, but he paused when he looked over at us and he…grimaced?

Was I seeing things?

"He's looking right at us! Oh, I think I'm going to faint!" Yolie kept gushing as I felt his cold blue eyes fall on me and my brother.

We felt cold looking into his eye's as I saw my brother shiver but not from cold almost as from darkness, we felt a little sick to our stomachs.

"Daisuke? Hanoka?" Jun asked placing a hand on our shoulders making us gasp and look back to our sister.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked my brother just seemed still out of it.

"You guys all right?" she asked looking worried.

I forced a small smile for her since she was trying to be nice and nodded before I turned back to Ken.

He then smirked and continued on down the stairs and went over to his team, talking to his coach.

What was that were both of me and my brothers thoughts. His gaze felt so cold almost dark even.

"For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool." Tai said.

I walked up to my place on the field, ready to continue the game, my brother a few feet beside me but we couldn't get that weird trance out of our head.

Just what was that?

Ken then walked up in between me and my brother, substituting for one of his teammates.

"Hello. You must be Ken Ichijouji. I'm Hanoka Motomiya and that's my brother Daisuke." I said politely as he gave a smile that seemed so cold.

He hummed in thought as he glanced towards my friends and sister I guess.

"He's just a kid like you, Daisuke!" Kari called.

"You gotta out run him Hanoka!" TK called.

"You can do it! And even if you can't, we won't think any less of you guys." Tai called.

"Some nice friends you got there, Hanoka, Daisuke." Ken said.

The ref blew the whistle and like that, Ken shot off like a blur of green and indigo, s as he stole the ball and I turned watching as he made it down to the goal and kicked the ball in.

All the girls cheered for him, including Yolie, as my teammates and me and my bro stood there in shock, unsure of what had just happened.

"Houston, we have a problem." My brother sighed.

"Roger that" I answered.

As the game went on, our teammates, brother and I kept trying to catch up to him, but he was way too fast and outmaneuvered us all.

He was also ordering his teammates around like a general with his army, barking orders at them.

"What're we gonna do?" taro asked.

I bit my lip in though, thinking hard.

"Keep him distracted and cover me. Daisuke you take any opening you find" I told the boys around me and they nodded as they covered the Rocket, my brother was good at the playing while I was good at strategizing.

I watched as he kicked the ball up and when it came down and he went to kick it, that's when my brother made his move.

He did a sliding block, surprising him since he didn't even see him and knocked him off his feet, making the girls gasp in horror as the whistle was blown, calling the end of game.

Sadly, we lost 1/9, but at least we were able to catch the superstar off guard.

"Nice tackle. Have a nice trip, Ken. See ya next fall!" Tai called.

Yuma and saito came over and helped my brother off the ground, while Taro and shiro both tackling me in a hug as Ken got up and walked away with a slight limp.

My brother looked at his leg and saw that he had accidentally nicked his leg with his cleats, so he pulled away from the group hug and followed after him with me not far behind.

"Hey, Ken!" daisuke called making him stop and turn to us.

"Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry about that." he said looking at the small bits of blood speckling his green sock.

My brother was always the type to not purposely hurt someone, at least without a good reason.

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." He said with a grin.

"Sorry again though. I guess I was more focused on stopping that last goal and was a little too rough." he said in shame.

"It's fine. If you keep up like that, you might actually be in a championship game, you and your sister." He said finally acknowledging me making me look at him in wonder.

"We hope to." I said.

"Well, until we meet on the battle field again, my worthy adversary's." He said holding his hand out for us to shake.

I smiled and he seemed a bit stunned by it, the coldness in his eyes fading away as they became livelier as I took his hand, my brother followed in suit.

Maybe he was just cold because he didn't have any real friends.

I guess I could try and be his friend; I looked to my brother to see him thinking the same.

"Sounds like a plan." we said.

we turned away from him with a final smile and went over to the digi team as they crowded around us, Demimon and chibimon jumping into our arms and shoulders snuggling up to us.

(The next day…)

(Hanoka POV)

"Gimme your hand." Yolie said as we were in the computer lab.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why. Because I said so." She snapped.

"You better give me a better reason than that." I said crossing my arms as Demimon sat on my head.

"Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like I was shaking hands with him." She said making me blanch.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." I said.

"Fine, I'll wait to shake hands with my beloved in person or how about you daisuke." She said now extending a hand to my surprised brother.

"Oh brother." We all groaned.

"Just what're you doing, Cody?" TK asked the boy as he looked at the computer.

"I can't believe it." he gasped.

"You're dreaming. Let me pinch you." Upamon said.

"It's a control spire." The child of Knowledge said making us turn to see that a block square had appeared in the center of a white area.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked.

"Controlling, spirring. The usual." Gatomon said.

"It must have been built over night. Amazing." Cody said.

"How is it amazing" my brother murmured as I punched his arm, and that shut him up.

"So just where is it located?" the child of Hope asked as Cody got to work typing.

"I'm not sure. This map doesn't list the points of interest." Cody said.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return." Upamon said.

"Why do bad guys always names things like that?" the child of Light asked.

"It's in the job description, right after really stinky breath." TK said.

And maniacal laughter, I told my twin.

Along with dark empty feelings of loneliness, he whispered back.

He felt that weird.

"Even if this place was called 'Valley of Duckies and Bunnies' with a control spire there, there's trouble." Cody said.

Chibimon gave a giggle at Cody's words.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon, yeah?" TK asked making Kari gasp.

"Right." She said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go," The blonde said.

"Right." I nodded to them as we all pulled out our D-3s and were in a barren land with no living life around.

"Wow, this valley sure looks forbidden all right." Kari said.

"A few Duckies and bunnies would spruce this place up." V-mon said.

"You said it" said daisuke.

"Come on, quite kidding around. The Digimon Emperor could be anywhere so stay sharp." TK said.

"Let's stay together." Cody said as we started walking.

"I think this valley is kinda quaint and homey." Yolie said.

"More like dusty and lonely "my bro said causing us to giggle at his bad poetry.

"Quiet you guys, we don't want the Emperor to hear us coming." Kari said just as the duo of Love were sucked into the ground.

"I bet he heard that." Kari said.

"They're gone." Gatomon gasped just as she, Kari, TK and Patamon were pulled down into the ground.

What the-?

Is this quick sand?

"The ground just ate them. Maybe it'll swallow us next." V-mon said jumping into his sisters arms.

"We better figure out what to do before we find more trouble." Daisuke said as I held onto his arm not really wanting to disappear.

"More trouble has found you." The Emperor's voice echoed making us turn to look for him.

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done?" daisuke asked.

"Your friends are with me. Come and help if you dare." He said making our blood boil.

That creep! I thought.

He better not hurt our friends, daisuke thought.

"Let's go." daisuke said as we both ran off to find the jerk.

"I wanted to get more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind." V-mon panted.

"You and me both bro" said d-mon.

"I'm more worried about our friend's right now." daisuke said and I was too.

We kept running until we found the Emperor standing up on a cliff with the spire standing tall behind him.

"There he is." D-mon said.

"All right, you better let our friends go right now." daisuke demanded making him laugh.

"Oh, I am so scared." He taunted.

"What have you done with them?" I demanded.

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy and so, would it appear, are you." He said.

We looked over to see this curved out rock bridge with the others all tied up, hanging at least 30 feet above the ground.

"Daisuke, Hanoka save you!" Kari yelled.

"Run, you can still escape." TK said.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor." Cody advised.

"What are you guys waiting for? Save me!" Yolie yelled.

"Don't worry; we'll get you all down." I called up to them feeling a great amount of worry.

"Think fast. Your time is running short. Oops, time's up." The Emperor laughed making me look at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Awaken, Deltamon!" he called as the ground shook.

"Maybe it's a ducky or a bunny." V-mon said as the mountain behind our friends was destroyed by a large, ugly three headed dinosaur, his hands being his second and third head.

"Deltamon is a dragon type digimon with a metal hand and a skull for the other." D-mon explained.

"What luck that you all dropped by. See, it's Deltamon's dinner time and I think eating all of you would make a well balanced meal, don't you?" the Emperor teased as the evil dragon roared at my friends making us gasp in dread and fear for them.

"You're not gonna get away with this." daisuke yelled at him.

"Looks like you have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for It." he said making us gap at him offended.

"What?" we asked slowly.

"You heard me pathetic losers. On your knees and beg. 'Please Master, spare my friend'." He said.

"Hey idiot theirs two of us!" I yelled.

He seemed to smirk at that as I felt something wrap around me only to see a vine snake digimon behind me.

"I didn't forget about you dear, meet vinerdramon" the emperor said.

"Vinerdramon a champion virus type digimon, if you fall into his grasp let's say he won't let you slither away but you better watch out for his veno fang or else you're a goner" said d-mon.

Vinerdramon was 6ft tall and had his body coiled around me, he looked like he was made of a tree vine but had the head of a king cobra, long silver fangs, yellow eyes and two arms that were quite skinny.

"So I have your friends and sister now what will you do?" he taunted my brother.

Oh, if I could I'd give that guy a beating he won't soon forget.

My brother weighed his options here and saw that the emperor was the one who had the upper hand.

He sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat before he fell to his hands and knees, V-mon, d-mon and me looking at him in shock.

"Don't, Dai." He said he always called my brother by his shorten name when he was serious. At least that's what v-mon told me.

"Please Master, spare my friends." he said in a steady voice.

"Please Mater, spare my worthless friends." he said I could tell he didn't want to do this.

I held in a growl of anger as I watched my brother bow his head down, making d-mon gasp again as I felt sick to my stomach as I watched.

"Please Master, spare my friends. "He said.

He laughed at my additions.

"Well said. That's excellent. Now V-mon, restrain him, you to d-mon. I command you." The Emperor said.

"Never!" my dragon yelled shaking in anger v-mon also voiced his replied.

"It's ok, V, D. do what he says for now." My brother said.

When I get my hands on him, no one messes with my twin.

"But… they said softly.

"Do it for the others. If it'll save my friends, just obey the Emperor." daisuke said.

He whimpered in displeasure and I watched as v-mon put his foot on his head and d-mon used her arms to restrain his back. Nether wanted to do this.

"Finally afraid or are you still going to defy me." He said as V-mon lifted his foot away and d-mon got up and let him raise his head up to glare at the creep.

"You really shouldn't mess with us creep!"

I yelled glaring only for vinerdramon's grip to tighten making me cry out.

"I would stay silent if I were you" he threatened as my brother sent me a worried glance. I gave him a smile that I was okay as he sighed but quickly returned to his cold glare.

"You are so entertaining. Maybe I should take pity on you. As you can see, Deltamon has only three mouths, but there are four children, therefore you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared." He said making us gasp.

"You're insane! There's no way we can choose." I said as Deltamon roared making my friends yell.

"This must be done delicately. You two have until the sand run out to choose." The Emperor said as he held a small pink hourglass.

"And it isn't long, sweetheart. It isn't long." He taunted looking at me still in vinerdramon's grasp. Making me shake in suppressed rage with tears in my eyes.

As I looked to my brother I saw him with a look I hardly ever saw and always feared. His normally dark brown eye's seemed darker as I knew how far he was suppressing his anger.

I'm sure my light crimson colored eyes were probable looking red from how angry I was but my younger brother always scared me when he was like this and I was afraid of what he'd do.

"Don't worry about me. Save one of the others." Kari yelled.

"Get out of here, Daisuke, Hanoka. Go ahead. Save yourselves." TK yelled.

"Oh, sure. Make me look bad. Fine then, don't save me." Yolie said.

"Whatever you decide to do, Daisuke, Hanoka, we trust you, so think of something." Cody said.

There's no way he can just choose one of them.

How can we do that and how can he even consider it at all for that matter?

Time's running out too and we'll have to choose, but we can't.

"Dai, time's running out." V-mon said.

"Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends' lives. Will you throw all your friends' lives away? Is that what you call friendship?" the Emperor asked.

"What do you know?" I yelled no longer caring if vinerdramon was suffocating me.

"And now Digidestind, time's up. It's time to say goodbye." He said making us gasp and look at them as they all cried out in fear as Deltamon growled at them.

"Wait, take me instead of them!" my brother begged standing making us gasp.

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? All right then. Deltamon!" the Emperor called making the dragon stomp towards us.

"Daisuke don't" I said but the glare he sent me made me stop.

Who was he when the light left his eyes

"Look out, Daisuke!" d-mon yelled.

"Daisuke, if you've been holding back a surprise attack, now would be the time to yell surprise!" V-mon cried as Deltamon came over.

The ground then opened up, Deltamon falling through.

"What's going on?" the Emperor asked.

"Surprise? It isn't even my birthday." the smoke cleared to show Digmon was there and we were sure as heck surprised by this.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"Coming!" voices called out making us turn to see three flying armor digimon swooping in with our friends running over to us.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon." V-mon said.

"It's an illusion. We're all right." TK said as he came over to us at the sight of the digimon vinerdramon had left only to have his dark ring destroyed and the snake burrowed away.

Just then, the copies turned into these creepy ghost digimon and me and my brother remembered a faded memory from our childhood crept into my mind.

"Ewe, gross! What are those things?" Yolie asked.

"Despite their obvious dental hygiene problems Bakemon are able to accurately impersonate any other creature. Their attack is called the Dark Claw. He made the Bakemon look like our friends." d-mon said as we shook off the memory and was soon replaced by anger at being made fools of.

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon! I had those kid's right where I wanted them!" the Emperor yelled.

"I can't believe you pulled that trick on us! Go get him, d-mon, and v-mon" I said.

"It'll be our pleasure." they nodded.

"Digimetal up!" we yelled.

"V-mon! D-mon! Armor shinka!"

"Twin courage! Fladramon! Hydramon!" they yelled.

"Bakemon, you gapped tooth fools, get them!" the Emperor commanded as the ghost came down to fight the armor digimon.

"The Emperor's controlling them. The dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key. He's ordering them around like a general leading his army." TK said making me think hard on that.

Why did that sound so familiar? I thought as I looked at my brother.

He looked fine but I knew better as I brushed my bangs away as I knew what he was going to do and my little bro could go all out he deserves it.

He then ran off, going up the cliff unnoticed by anyone as the Emperor continued ordering the Bakemon around.

"I have them now." He said.

"Think again." daisuke said tackling him down to the ground, him gasping from the sudden attack.

I cheered my brother on "show that creep a lesion little bro!" I shouted jumping up and down and yelling insults.

"Is she always this scary?" asked halsemon.

"After what he put us through" snarled hydra and Fladramon.

Halsemon backed off from the two enraged dragons.

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I hadn't really thought this well out as I landed on his front as we both started sliding down the side of the cliff, our hands locked together as we slid down.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and destroy me. What is your problem? How can you be like this?" I asked as pebbles flew up and hit me in the face I could here my sister's cries but ignored them.

"I am a genius. I cannot lose to a kid like you!" he yelled at me.

"Newsflash, you ARE like me! All you are a little boy way out of his mind with a HUGE EGO!" I yelled as we got the bottom of the ground and he threw me off of him.

"I think not. Deltamon, Triplex Pulse!" the Emperor yelled.

Deltamon came over and blue flames were sparking in his in his three mouths about to hit me.

"Say goodbye." The Emperor laughed.

"Hello." A voice said making me look to the side and smile.

"Fladramon! Hydramon" I called.

The twin digimon took a stance.

"Why leave so soon? The party's just starting." He said.

"Or are you afraid little boy" said Hydramon her voice filled with venom.

No one treated her family this way.

Deltamon started blasting the blue flames at us, Fladramon jumping up as he was covered in flames and cut right through the blue flames with ease.

"Hydramon, aim for the ring!" I yelled.

She did as I said after her brother got out of the way, the dark ring smashing from the attack.

The Bakemon started acting all loopy and our digimon took advantage of it all, freeing them and destroying the control spire.

"They did it!" the others cheered.

"Yes!" I and my twin cheered.

"No…no. what went wrong? My master plan was invincible! I see I've neglected the fact that you're those all or nothing types. I can't believe the same people made me look like a fool twice in the same day." The Emperor said.

"What do you mean?" we asked as my eyes trailed down to his ankle and they grew wide at the blood that seeped through his pant leg.

"That can't be…I mean…you're…" my sister stuttered in horror wishing it wasn't true.

I knew it must be true.

"I could and I am. Ken Ichijouji." He said standing and pulling his visor off, revealing those same cold blue eyes.

"You're the Digimon Emperor?" Hanoka asked as we started feeling sick again.

"The one and only. Well, Hanoka, Daisuke farewell for now my worthy adversary's until we meet again in battle." He laughed as Airdramon swooped in and he jumped up, landing on the dragons back as it flew off with him.

We could only watch in confusion, sadness and most of all anger.

I felt myself shacking with anger as my sister hugged me getting me to calm down, tk looked at us and he was the only one who knew had bad the betray hit me.

Me who was afraid to trust, I trusted and I got hurt again.

What am I going to do?


End file.
